


Midnight Approaches

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mystery, Non-exclusive relationship, Politics, Urban Magic, Vampires, Werewolf Packs, White Council, White Court, Wizards, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Convergence has happened; Gods roam the Earth again. Warnings have been given to the Clan. The Time of Change is almost upon them making this the most dangerous of times.





	1. Lie to Me

Sweat dripped from his head and down his back as Derek trekked back to the manor. The weekly game of basketball with old friends and a few new ones was always fun. The comradery and trash-talking made him feel like he really was in his twenties. It was ‘normal’ and that was always welcome.

As usual, he preferred to walk back through the Preserve and onto Hale lands than bring a car. It was relaxing. Old friends loved to tease him that he was a man of leisure. Derek knew if his family was still alive, all of them, he’d have been doing this for far longer. And he’d have a job that allowed him to get up late. It wasn’t even mid-morning since it got hot enough early that the game got tiring instead of refreshing.

The wind stirred and suddenly he was on his guard. A hint of magic carried through the air. It was foreign or else it would not have caught his attention. The land around him was covered in magic now. This was different. Numerous crows came spiraling down out of the sky. They formed a vortex and out of the center emerged a tall woman cloaked in black feathers and armor.

“Greetings, Lord Wolf,” She said with a deep voice that radiated power. She walked around him, appraising him as she circled his still form. A slight smile formed at the corners of her mouth. “I am called Morrigan and I owe you a debt.”

“Oh?” was all Derek managed to get out. He had no doubt he could not beat this Being in a fight, but he also knew that no menace was being offered.

“Indeed, you vanquished our enemies and prevented them from gaining the ability to destroy us. Such a debt cannot be left unsettled.” She placed a hand on Derek and then recoiled. She stared at him intently for a long moment. “You’ve crossed over and yet did not! True Life still burns at your core! One of my brethren should have claimed you. A warrior like you would be in one of the great halls celebrating with the other heroes!”

She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. Time seemed to stop, but it was only an eternal moment that she examined him. She opened them and nodded. “While you walk your own path, others would have you do their bidding, oh Chosen One. This changes things!”

Derek leaned back against a tree and smiled. “I’ve met Gabriel, chatted with Selene, deal with the Summer Court often, and seen Prometheus reborn, so I’m getting used to things being strange.”

A booming laugh filled the Preserve. “For a mortal, that is quite the list, but you don’t know what is in the realm of possibility. You have the power native to you, the power gained from your people, the power gained from those defeated, the power granted by Lordship over this land, and the power granted by Her hand. But it does not concern you or mar you.” She walked around him again, touching him the whole time. “Gifts you have earned and prices you’ve paid; wisdom is already deep for one so youthful. Treachery is a cruel teacher. No mere pawn are you in this grand game.”

She took several steps back and several crows that had been perched around the forest took off and flew around. After a few minutes, Morrigan turned back to Derek. “Powerful is this place, but incomplete. Your defenses are not linked and that could prove fatal, but that puzzle is for you to figure out. Though they are strong enough to keep my kind at bay for now.”

Derek moved from the tree and walked towards her. The sweat on his body had long since cooled on his skin, but he ignored his discomfort. “What is your kind? Forgive me for not being…up on all the supernatural beings.”

Her eyes narrowed at him and then all the crows circled both of them at preternaturally high speeds. “I am a Goddess, but there are levels of Divinity. And there are Rules. Much factors in, but at its root is Power. Your defeat of Balor kept him from going to the next level. He could have wiped us out and then gone after the Gates and taken out Mab.” She pointed at Derek’s eyes. “Those are from a power greater than mine and exceeds even the archangel that favors you. She is a primal force, worshiped for eons.”

Morrigan spread her hands out. “There is no physical gift I can give nor power that would aid you. Knowledge is deadly, but you are no longer truly mortal. You’ve been touched and already your inner light reflects that. A quest you’ve been given, climb the mountains of ice in Mab’s realm and get the last piece.” She smiled at his blank look. “You do not know what you do not know, mantle-wearer.”

Reaching out, she placed a finger on Derek’s forehead. “You’ve stumbled into the middle of an Ages’ long war for control. What you seek and have found already make you and yours greater targets. They call it the Oblivion War; it is the remnant of the last Great War. That is known now as the war that cast down Lucifer, but it was so much more. And it took centuries to fight.

“Beware for you are on a path that already has many looking for you. In their haste, they may have made grave mistakes. The Exiles are not to be underestimated. The Black Court is a ruse. Do not fall for that trick. But be on your guard.”  The crows moved away from them and she stepped back. “You may call on me twice to give you aid or information. Once those two are fulfilled, the debt is paid in full.”

In a flash all the crows left and Derek was alone in the forest again. He shook his head and started his return home. Another presence was suddenly near him, but this one was known and far more welcome.

The drys, the forest spirit, smiled and bowed to him. “Greetings my lord. I felt *her*arrival. She is a sign of doom. She is one who serves Death. Bound to the Truth, but for her own ends.” The local deity controlled the forest in ways Derek couldn’t begin to imagine. A gentle spirit, she was his ally and one of his mantle’s strengths to call upon.

“Noted,” he said as he bowed to her. “Anything going on in the forest that I should know?”

Her laughter sent flower petals all over the face. “Nay, for there is fun and life in the forest again. Nothing evil will ever pass your borders again as long as I can prevent it. Summer moves to fall soon and with that the balance will change again.” She laughed again and walked off.

Lost in his thoughts, he made his way back to the manor on autopilot. The sight of the new manor was awe inspiring. Prometheus had melded visions of the Hale estates of the past with modern architecture. It screamed welcome and defense in equal measure. But most of all, it was beautiful. Lamp posts or lanterns were all around the grounds now. Their light removed any cloaking spells denying anyone the ability to sneak up to the houses.

The entrance to Peter’s house came off the trails from the Preserve. He walked through the gate and into the courtyard instead of heading into the homestead proper. The sounds of running water and all the lush plants made him exhale. All the areas made the large courtyard complex, but intimate as well. In the center was the gift from the Summer Queen, the white birch which now towered in the middle of the courtyard.

As he crossed towards the main house he smiled at all the details the risen deity had placed around the estate. Statues and mosaics filled alcoves and walls. Some areas were covered in detailed fabrics. It was all beautiful; a rich tapestry as a tribute to the Hale’s long ancestry.

Kicking off his shoes before walking into the house, he also pulled off his socks. No one was around except the servants and they’d seen him in various states of undress from the beginning.

“What quest is she talking about?” Derek muttered out loud to nobody. Warnings about the Exiles was new when he’d been openly warned in New Orleans about the Black Court. Not only that, but Scott’s adventure in Rome definitely established their continued existence. Vampires of the worst kind, they were to be feared. Worse, some of them were so ancient that their magical abilities rivaled some of the strongest White Council wizards.

Heading to his room was no longer easy; the master suite was now of the fourth floor. Large, airy, and the view was stunning, but it did require climbing many stairs. The last of his clothes discarded on the floor, he made for the shower that was separate from the large sunken tub. Things like this made him feel like a modern aristocrat.

Hot water cascaded down on him as he let his mind free associate. Lynn and Marin made sure that Derek’s head was on straight. They weren’t worried about his previous issues any longer, now focusing on keeping the alpha grounded. The scroll that the clan sought in London and Rome came to his mind. The decision was made not to reunite the halves until they knew more about the language. So far there was practically nothing on that language that wasn’t already in their possession. It was frustrating.

Getting clean didn’t take long and Derek quickly dried off and got dressed. The rest of the day awaited and given his morning visits, Derek wondered what awaited him.

* * *

 

Three days of concerts and partying was just what the doctor ordered. Everyone one of the clan’s college attendees was in San Francisco for the music festival. Thousands of people were in from out of town for all the fun. There was only one rule for them while there, no one was to be left alone. Period. With San Francisco in full party mode, all the clan mates were there to enjoy the festivities and be college aged kids.

Isaac had a leggy brunette dancing with him while he watched Cameron dance with a bombshell of a blonde. He knew Scott and Kira were close by. Allison, Erica, and Lydia were getting some body art painted on while Cora and Ethan hit up some food vendors. The EDM was loud, but kept everybody moving.

Boyd and Jackson both moved around the area. They’d developed ways to communicate with each other without talking after being roommates their first year at Cal. Boyd was sharp and picked up on something. Jackson followed because Boyd was levelheaded. If there was a problem then Boyd treated it as such. And there was a problem; something was around the plaza and it was watching them. Something unknown. It caused the hair on the back of each of their heads to tingle.

It was uncomfortable, the feeling. Definitely felt like being watched, more like being under a microscope. Neither wolf could pinpoint the location. Vulnerable, that was how it made them feel, vulnerable.

“What’s up, Boyd?” slurred Stiles. “You should try some of those shots that Leighton found. Awesome!”

“Not right now,” Boyd hissed. “Someone is watching us!” He kept looking around while now holding onto Stiles. The feeling of being watched made him want to lash out.

Stiles leaned on Boyd and did a 360 around him. “I know,” he said clearly in a whisper. “Leighton is shadowing Jackson right now. We both detected a scrying attempt. Lydia is trying to counter it right now and locate the source.” Some caster was around and attempting to watch the area magically.

Boyd nodded and pulled Stiles close to continue the illusion that Stiles was drunk. “Derek will kill me if I let your drunk-self loose on San Francisco. Impossible to get any scents with this many sweaty people around.” The various stages had people packed around them and the music between stages was a jumbled mess. It was all overwhelming.

It was hot for August in San Francisco, but it was hot across the country. Drought conditions were still evident across California. Stiles pulled out of Boyd’s grip and shifted to his other senses. “They aren’t enough to stick out, but there are many changlings here.” One of the big reports from the Para-net was the increase in changlings in the major cities worldwide. The half human-half fae children lived in both worlds until they made a choice. So many walking around openly was a huge change. They looked human, mostly, but caused people to do a double-take.

Walking arm in arm, the two made it to the edge of the festival area, in the heart of San Francisco. City Hall was right there hosting the main stage. Stiles pulled away from Boyd and looked around again. “Nothing.” The whole thing was frustrating and irritating.

Jackson and Leighton came up, frowning as well. “I got two possible suspects on camera; they were acting funny, but they’re so nondescript that it’s useless,” complained Jackson. “Though I did smell something out of place, but I can’t label it yet.” Thousands of people in a small area played havoc with all the supernatural senses.

For his part, Leighton moved up the street a few feet and frowned. He too was shirtless, and his skin glistened with sweat. The pheromones of an incubi filled the air; that drew some attention which he ignored as he tried his senses too. Turning back, he shook his head. “My senses are all messed up since last Halloween. Everything is dialed up either way too high or too low. But they felt almost like they weren’t there. But I do sense magic, a steady growing undercurrent. It isn’t friendly.”

“What kind of spell?” Jackson asked. He was typing all this for a group text.

Suddenly all the power in the area went out. Stiles and Leighton instantly looked up and started looking around frantically. “That was magic!” hissed Leighton.

Stiles eyes glowed as he searched the area looking for the source. People started looking around and Stiles noticed his phone was dead. All the phones were dead. He motioned for the guys to surround him as he knelt on the ground. Whispering to the air, Stiles made a few motions with his fingers and concentrated. Power returned and people began trying to get their phones to work. All the people at the festival looked confused. “It was a massive disruption spell, but it partly failed. It was a very complicated piece of magic.”

The music started up again, but the rest of the clan joined them on the street just outside the main stage. Lydia pulled her hair back. She invoked the ‘gray world’ and was in the shadows. Months of studying allowed her to see things others couldn’t. She wanted to know what Prometheus knew about her, but she hadn’t seen him since his ascension.

Looking around, she saw all her friends shining with their inner light. The wolves looked different from the magic users, but Leighton and Stiles stood out. Ignoring them, she invoked her greater powers and peered through the shadow realm to look for magical traces. She moved back into the festival and saw “traces” as three people were kidnapped while the power was out. All the confusion masked the event. Their magic signature was nothing like she’d seen and she’d visited the NeverNever several times with Derek and Peter to practice.

Then she saw it, the spell was a failure because of old protection spells in place. It was successful at first, but then the protections shattered the spell. The realization hit her of what occurred.

Lydia took a deep breath and looked around frantically. “Three people were abducted and I think more were intended!”

All the wolves turned as one and started scouting in pairs. As they moved Danny pulled out his portable equipment from his backpack and moved to an alley to work. “There has to be CCTV around the plaza. Just have to find it and get in.”

Allison pulled her hair back and put in her ear piece. She moved through the Public Library and headed to the rooftop. They needed eyes as high as they could go. Knowing that Lydia was following her made Allison feel a little better about taking off. Leighton and Stiles stayed with Danny. Something was very wrong and they needed to find out what was happening. Any open display of magic in a major city was tantamount to an announcement of some sort.

“Negative on the CCTV,” Danny voice came through the comms. “Negative on the ground search. We got nothing. Power failure took it all offline and they are still down.”

“Wrong, we know that magic was used. We start from there,” Lydia said. She called Kira. “You can sense magic better than any of us.”

Kira pulled Scott with her. “I’ll check it out,” she called back as she took off running in the direction of the festival’s main stage.

“Everyone, be on the lookout. Something is up,” called Allison. Thousands of people gathered in one area and a power failure was a perfect cover for an abduction.  

* * *

 

His second floor Study was full of books. Being right off the Library helped, and had a large desk at its center. The seating area was comfortable as well. For Derek it was the perfect centrally located working space. Being an interior room denied it natural sunlight, but the lighting in the room was still perfect to read, relax, or be busy. Unfortunately for him, busy was the name of the day.

One of the most interesting coincidences of all the changes since Convergence was the literal increase in the Hale fortune. Cameron, Boyd, Lydia, Danny, and Stiles all worked over the spring and early summer to develop new ‘magical’ circuit breakers, fuses, and other dampeners. The patents were filed as a new high capacity hardware. They insulated standard lines from magical interference. The purchase of manufacturing plants in California and Texas that produced the new equipment and now the family had a new source of income. Peter was ecstatic over this and the five were in for some nice checks for years to come from their reinventions.

Thanks to a few contacts in the Bay Area and in New York, Derek managed to get a few contracts signed that already had sales for next year looking very rosy.

With Michael, his family, and all the younger kids away in Los Angeles, it was the quietest it had been in months. Other mysteries needed his attention more than potential fortune building.

Allowing his mind to refocus, Derek took in the Hale lands and all they entailed. The flows of magic were all around as were many ‘fairy tales’ that he’d never even imagined. The power from so many artifacts in their possession also filled his awareness. There were many that they had no idea what those items could do. The gentle presence of so many in the forest made him smile and relaxed him as well. It was a delicate balance that was happening in the Hale lands.

A new presence approached the front doors, but it was one that didn’t frighten Derek. The power in that being made Derek notice instantly though. “Thank goodness we finally have someone who will answer the door,” he mumbled as he stretched after sitting so long. The presence didn’t have a name to his spatial awareness only that it said, White Council Wizard. It didn’t match anyone who had visited prior which also intrigued the alpha.

He went down one of the back staircases and into the main hallway. He stopped short taking in a man he’d met only once, Senior Councilor Joseph Listens-to-Wind. It felt like a punch to his gut to have one of the most powerful wizards on Earth visiting his house.

Gathering his composure he walked up to the front. “Greetings Councilor,” he said as he offered his hand with a slight nod of his head.

“Your Grace,” came the formal response with a half bow.

Derek directed them to the Sitting Room and waited for refreshments to be served before beginning the conversation. “What brings you to this neck of the woods?” he was curious to say the least.

A mirthful chuckle came from the powerful mage. “There has been some discussion about your recent actions and endeavors. The magic around this place is quite amazing, but I can also tell much of this place is shielded from my senses. We know you were in New Orleans when a god made his presence known. We know of your clan’s activities in London and Rome.” He took a sip of his tea. “Our conversation with Lord Swift was hardly worth the effort.”

“Who?” Derek asked. It had been an eventful few months and not all the players were clear in his head.

The wizard rolled his eyes as he said, “The Midnight Mayor of London, its Guardian Sorcerer. He did mention Stiles though and that got me thinking.”

“About?” He was beginning to understand Carlos’ warnings about wizards. Direct was not a word to ever use to describe them.

“We are aware of your clan’s assorted talents. We’ve known of Stiles’ talents too, but Swift was clear that the young mage has the talent to be a sorcerer. He’d make a good warden, but he’s a wild card. Plus sorcery, urban sorcery, can be addictive. It is rush of power. The Council frowns on different schools of magic though there are many.”

Derek sat back and smirked. “You’re here about loyalty aren’t you? His or my clans?”

The wizard sat back as well and looked around. “Allies share information and we still don’t know exactly what happened around here last Halloween. It is a major point of contention within the Senior Council. This place is a hotbed of activity. It is concerning, deeply concerning.”

“What is the Oblivion War?” Derek countered. He was an alpha werewolf on his home ground with a guardian mantle of power backing him up. That added up to a level of truth-sense that only the most capable serial liar could beat. Given his earlier encounter, he needed information that wasn’t in any of the journals so far. Deals could be made for the greater good.

“Something has happened that would bring that up.” The senior wizard rubbed his chin for a moment. “Trade. Information for information.”

“Deal.” Derek smiled. “Prometheus was restored to his full godhood here and then called for something he named Convergence. He used the fairy rings for that.”

“What?” The wizard was on his feet in a flash and started pacing. “That explains a great deal, why magic is so rampant now, and why people are having dreams or seeing so much more. Gifts are becoming active! The barriers have grown thin. Planes are now accessible that weren’t before.” He stopped talking and looked out the window.

“As for your question; the Oblivion War is an ongoing attempt by a small group to limit the information from our most ancient history. It is literally to destroy from the human record various deities so they cannot reemerge.” He turned to look at Derek. “There are things out there that are terrifying, beyond comprehension. That is what the War wanted to solve. Primal things from eons past; banished forever.”

The wizard looked out the windows again. He took in the view and inhaled deeply. “These last years have been terrifying in their own right. We stand on the knife’s edge of Doom and yet by sheer luck we’ve managed to avoid falling into the abyss. Time, though, grows short.”

He turned back to face the werewolf. “We have a few new recruits and the wardens have been reinforced. Peace talks are allowing us to take a deep breath. I would like Ramirez to stay here for a few days and study what happened. He’s the only one I think you’d accept. Chandler would prefer to never set foot in your domain again and Meyers has his own issues in Texas that require his time.”

Derek got up and motioned for the wizard to follow him. He led them back into the entrance hall that also served as an atrium for the main house. Open to the third floor it made the whole house open and airy. Through the large seating area that led directly into the courtyard, Derek motioned to a table that was covered by a cantilevered deck and all kinds of plants made the area beautiful. The sound of running water helped create a peaceful atmosphere.

“The conversation felt like it needed a brighter setting for such dark things. Carlos is welcome, but what is his scope.” Derek knew better than just let a wizard run around his house with no limits.

Joseph laughed, “You are his host and friend. I’ll let you work it out with each other. I’ve learned not to tell your generation what to do because you don’t listen. You might be the exception, Your Grace, but I don’t know yet.”

* * *

 

Even in the evening, it was stifling hot. There was nothing he’d rather do at the moment than leave and head home. Peter could be at Disneyland with his daughter and rest of the family, but instead he was shackled to this meeting in Denver of various packs trying to iron out the details of the werewolf conference; potential werewolf conference. The very idea had him rolling his eyes.

This was the meeting to establish how an actual conference of North American werewolves would be organized and presented. Peter knew it had to be marketed under some other name and yet still be taken seriously by the participants. Treaty obligations going back centuries had to be navigated as well. The whole thing made his head hurt.

“A recent Gallup survey says that almost fifty percent of Americans believe that the supernatural exists,” stated one of the presenters.

“They also think that there is life on Mars or the moon is made of cheese,” quipped one of the elder wolves in the room. “That means nothing.”

“But it does present an opportunity to come out of the shadows, even if only to a small few,” said one of the organizers, Ward Randolph. He was a cousin of Derek and Cora. He’d been very persistent that a Hale be at this meeting. “We should at least explore the opportunity to see where it may lead. Things are changing.”

“Disaster, plain and simple. There are more of them than us by a factor of twenty. They fear that which is different or they don’t understand,” said one of the senior members of an Ohio pack.  

“You’d think being from Virginia he’d know that,” said the lady sitting next to Peter. She was from a pack in Montana.

Peter nodded noncommittedly while rubbing his chin. Randolph contacted him a few times trying to arrange a meeting with Derek, but each time something kept it from happening. His deceased brother-in-law was related to the man organizing the event, but Talia held no love for them. Simple inquiries confirmed that the current head of the Randolph family was the cousin that considered William Hale to have been his primary rival. Peter couldn’t get past the one question that mattered the most: why now?

“When confronted with the knowledge that there is a higher predator in the food chain, the mortals will not be happy,” Peter said. “Look how they were manipulated to destroy the Black Court. Given the Internet, the ability to destroy us could move at lightning speed.”

Murmurs rippled through the small audience.

“Hardly the same thing,” scoffed Ward Randolph waving off the observation flippantly. “We aren’t monsters.”

Peter laughed bitterly. “That is not what their literature tells them. And do not forget the hunters. As if they would stand idly by while this took place. The last thing they want is a unified werewolf group.”

“That’s why you’re invaluable, Peter,” smiled Randolph. “The Hales have the ability to keep the hunters at bay. If this is sanctioned under the Accords…”

“All the more reason you need to convince me this is necessary,” said Peter with a fake smile. “We are not the only supernatural nation this would impact. The White Court would have much to say, if not more! A better setting would be a youth conference and allow packs to sponsor members. Remove most of your political agenda and focus on building pack associations. Perhaps werewolf summer camps or something like that.”

Three of the elder wolves in the room instantly pointed at Peter, nodding. “Exactly,” said another.

Peter stood up gathering his things. “I’ll not sanction anything that places us in more danger than we presently have. House Hale will not back your endeavor in its current form.” With that Peter walked out.

“Wait,” called out Ward. “Wait!”

Cursing the slow elevator, Peter turned to the younger man. “Yes?”

“Can you please arrange for me to meet with Derek? It’s important.” Ward was practically begging.

Persistence could wear down anyone; Peter knew this to be true. It was often how he won his victories. Being used against him was a bitter pill to swallow. “Give me a couple of weeks. I’ll arrange something in San Francisco.”

Thankfully the elevator opened and he got in. “Bye.”  He shook his head as he pressed the number for his floor. “Derek is not going to be happy.”

* * *

 

Pizza, movies, and beer had the whole gang in a good mood after a strange day at the music festival. Danny set up a search algorithm to search the Missing Persons databases for anything that might be related to that afternoon. After that, Cameron declared the night a stress free zone.

After all the food was consumed and the movies finished. People started drifting off to their claimed rooms. Stiles opted for one of the couches. He laughed as Jackson started filling an air mattress. Ethan plopped down on the other couch and stretched. All the bones in his back popped getting winces from the others in the room.

“You know, I was thinking,” Ethan whispered. “What if the reason no one is missing is because the people taken are willing victims?”

Jackson stopped what he was doing. “Volunteers or…thralls?” What several of them witnessed in Rome was still on their minds. The thralls defended their master to the death while being extremely powerful. But broad daylight argued against that idea. Still they had no idea what they were facing.

“Something used powerful magic, but it didn’t work right. Lydia and I think that spell was supposed to last much longer meaning whatever was planned was supposed to be bigger,” Stiles said as he fought back a yawn.

“Think they will try again?” asked Ethan.

“No,” Jackson stated firmly. “There is a wizard in town and I doubt they expected that. Remember, something was watching us. Whatever the plan, we weren’t a factor in it.”

They grew silent and drifted off. Stiles listened as Ethan and Jackson both went into deep sleep. This house was warded, but it wasn’t the safe place that his workroom was back in Beacon Hills. Being a Dreamer had some advantages and he used them.

Suddenly floating above the city, he took in San Francisco Bay and the surrounding cities. The magical defenses soon registered for him and they were mostly intact. What struck him though was the level that magic now colored everything. Two years ago nothing looked like it did now. It was almost overwhelming how powerful the Dream Realm felt now. Part of him wanted to kick himself for not trying this moments are the attack, but he was trying it now. What Lydia saw and what he saw were different all together.

He made his way towards City Hall and looked around. So much energy was around just from the festival. Large happy events like that generated tremendous amounts of power. In that moment, Stiles understood the appeal of urban sorcery. The low level pulse he felt even at night was amazing, but the festival had made his heart sing and he never noticed it. Pulled from his thoughts, he saw a strange signature. It was a glimmer, faint and fading, but he was able to get a read on it. It vibrated differently, sparkled in unusual ways. The reason shocked him to his core.

Instantly, Stiles was back on the couch, coughing. The two wolves woke right up. Jackson offered Stiles a glass of water.

“What?” asked Ethan.

“I dream walked to the scene. Those energy signatures, they are very similar to angelic ones. They were near the abduction sites.”

* * *

 

The night was quiet. No one was in residence other than him. Derek finished making a cup of tea while listening to the peace. Sure, John, Melissa, Lynn, and Marin were in town, but they had their own places. Patrick and Porter were out playing pool which he declined the invitation.

“ _You really should get out more.”_

It took everything he had to keep from spilling his tea. “Now you make yourself available, Laura? I thought you’d left.”

The ghost of his big sister laughed and ‘sat’ down on the counter. “ _Limited, I told you that. But seeing you all mopey made me come say hi.”_ She winked at him.

“Anything useful you can offer?” he sipped his tea and moaned softly as it warmed his mouth. Seeing her was always bittersweet, but to know she was around provided comfort for his soul.

Laura shook her head then motioned for Derek to follow her. They went down to the Den level and into the special book section. The area was climate controlled and locked. Not only were most of the books very old, but most contained knowledge that should not be left in the open. She pointed at a book and smiled. “ _Best I can do little brother.”_ With that she vanished.

“A book on tribal rituals and preserving culture? It’s in Arabic!” he banged his head against one of the bookcases. He flipped through it and came across a section on how local shrines became holy places for new religions. As he read it there was a passage that hit him:

‘ _Old Gods became servants of New Ones, leashed to a new dogma with its roots slowly forgotten._ ’

He sat down in one the chairs and really looked at the books in the room. He started to reflect on what Morrigan told him and what the books really meant. “The Oblivion War…” he muttered. He looked at the title of that book again. “Rituals…” There was something he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was just beyond his grasp, like misplaced words.  

But suddenly what Joseph said and what Morrigan mentioned lined up: the Oblivion War was about the very things the clan was seeking and found in London and Rome; the scroll and the unknown language. The grand mystery that consumed the summer. The book spoke of rituals and suddenly whatever he was missing felt like a priority. “What once was lost now is found…”

* * *

 

For Sam Winchester, being part of this task force was akin to being on the X-Files, no one took him seriously even in the face of hard evidence. His old partner was now in Washington working her way up the career ladder. He was lucky he could call her if he needed backup, but for now he had a rookie. “Why me?”

“Why you what?” asked his new partner, Harry Spangler. At least he wasn’t a lawyer.

“Nothing,” he muttered as they entered the abandoned hospital. Several police units were in the area. The call for them came after a grisly discovery.

Sam led them through the hallways to the old operating rooms where three corpses were in various states of dissection. Crime scene photographers were getting shots from all angles. This wasn’t the only room being examined, there were the rooms that had holding pens. Other units were outside looking around for possible graves.

“How did they find this place?” whined his rookie partner. He covered his mouth against the intense smell.

It was a fair question given the place was abandoned in the 1980’s and now the property was caught up in litigation over ownership. Lights at the place, and weird noises, finally caught the attention of locals who called the police. But Sam still didn’t know why the FBI was here. Well why he was there since he didn’t handle kidnappings as a normal course of duty.

“You Winchester?” asked one of the detectives on site.

Sam nodded and was led to the first table. He did a double take and understood why he was there now. “That isn’t human.”

“Thanks for making that obvious, Sherlock,” mocked the detective. “You’re supposed to be the expert. What is it?”

Times like this he really missed Camille Adams, she handled the locals most of the time. He opted to look at the other two victims and they were also not human. “Any more bodies?”

“Yeah, they called in a backhoe, but we think there are nine graves out back. We’re searching the whole building now. Gotta say, this is creepy!”

Looking down at the changling, the half human-half fae being that was clearly being autopsied, Sam had to agree. All three looked very different, but close to human.

“Sir, we found a full lab,” said one of the regular patrol officers.

Sam followed them to the room they’d found. It wasn’t easy to access and was clear it was set up to be difficult to find. All the equipment had to get powered by something. He spotted the heavy cables and shook his head. “Check the roof for solar panels.”

He placed gloves on and started looked at the freezers, storage lockers, and refrigerators. Inside were all kinds of organs, liquids, and things Sam didn’t want to know what they were. He pulled out his phone. “Camille, you need to come out to Bakersfield as soon as possible. I’m ordering a mobile cryogenic-unit to store the evidence we found. The proverbial cat may be out of the bag.”

He looked it over and just knew; National Enquirer headlines had come true, ‘Monsters are here!’ And judging by everything he’d just seen, Dr. Frankenstein might exist as well. “Just great!”  

Spangler covered his mouth again to keep from gagging and motioned to the freezers. “What is going on?”

A call came over the radio, “We’ve found more than a dozen graves.”

“Not sure yet,” Sam said. “Find out the serial numbers on the solar panels I suspect are on the roof and trace their purchase. It is the cleanest lead we have.” He turned back and took in the full scene. “This has been going on for months!”

* * *

 

The fact that Carlos was in Beacon Hills hours after the Senior Councilor left made Derek think that Carlos was coming regardless whether he agreed or not. It wasn’t an issue since he genuinely liked the young wizard. Ramirez was only a few years older than him, probably closer to Michael’s age, and that meant a common frame of reference.

“Aw yeah, I’ve earned this vacation!” Carlos Ramirez said as he gave Derek a hug. “I parked down in the front.”

“No,” Derek said as he took the keys from the warden. He walked down the stairs to the circle driveway and hopped in the 1968 Ford Mustang. “This is in good shape.”

“Well wizards are limited by technology, but I’m not going to drive around in a jalopy like some wizards I know. Two of my cousins fixed it up for me.” Derek took it out of the circled driveway and back out onto the road. He turned onto the residency entrance and it took the meandering route to the parking area. The two sets of garage bays framed the open parking area where Derek parked Carlos’ car.

Carlos whistled when he saw the area. “Man, this is a setup. Care to dump Stiles for me?” he winked at Derek and took his keys back. Following the alpha they went up the staircase that was in a Neo-Italianate tower that was between the two sets of garages. It was covered and led directly onto the courtyard between the houses. “Impressive, most impressive.”

“Come on, you’re limping and I have the answer for that!” Derek led them back through the main house and downstairs. He didn’t linger in the main Den which is where the family hung out during the evenings. He took them through another hall and down some steps. The humidity went up and the sounds of running water filled the air.

“Oh wow!”

Derek hid his smile at the wizard’s reaction. Prometheus created or rebuilt an old Roman bath in the house. The tiles, the fixtures, were all authentic and Derek could picture them from the memories of the other’s from the North Africa estate. There was modern lighting and water delivery though. It was an excellent mix of ancient and new.

Steam filled the air as Derek stripped down and entered one of the upper pools. “Come on, I’ll show you what I’ve learned in the last year.”

Carlos shed his clothing. White scars were stark and defined against his dusky skin. He didn’t move to hide his genitals, instead allowed Derek a full view as he entered the warm water. “This is heavenly.”

“It will get better. I promise,” Derek said as he poured water over the wizard’s head. He reached out and moved Carlos so he was floating in front of the alpha. “One of the skills we’ve recovered is the ability to heal others. It takes an alpha, but we don’t know yet if it requires a born one. Scott’s skill level isn’t close to Michael’s or mine yet.”

He gently grabbed Carlos’ left leg and started massaging the calf and quad muscles. Scars went all the way to the groin. Black lines went up Derek’s forearms as white lines moved along Carlos’ leg. Derek flexed his muscles as he massaged the muscles and read the damage done to the mage. He moved his arm to the lower back and relieved the muscle spasms that were gathering. Injuries on top of injuries had taken a toll on the young man.

“Keep this up and you’ll get a surprise you don’t want,” moaned Carlos.

The erection in front of Derek gave truth to his friend’s statement. “Natural reaction, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Stiles might mind,” groaned Carlos as the healing hit deep tissues and unknotted muscles that were used to coping with stress.

“That too has evolved. School has brought a new pressure to bear that Stiles will handle. He is no longer exclusive, but I’m not going looking for an affair.” Derek noted the change in Carlos and tightened his massage a bit to keep the wizard in place. “Leighton requires special care and we’ve decided Stiles is the most capable to help him.”

Another groan came from Carlos. Derek removed his hands and allowed him to float free. “My leg and back feel amazing.”

“You will be sore because the muscles are still healing, but the deep damage has been fixed.” Derek dunked under the water and came up again. “I wanted to apologize for keeping you in the dark.”

Carlos held up a hand to stop him. “I get it. I would not be here if I didn’t. Besides I don’t let any hot man get his hands all over me.” He stood up and sighed. “So what else has been recovered from the werewolves of old?”

Derek laughed. “That will take some explaining.”

* * *

 

The festival was in full swing as the gang made their way back. They were all on heightened alert, but the power outage barely made the news. Stiles walked with Leighton to one of the vendor stands to get a t-shirt. He’d given everyone a rundown of what he saw from his Dream walk over breakfast. Nothing about the previous day made sense to Stiles, but he was used to that.

“I’ve been told that you used to fidget a great deal, but since you’ve started using magic that tendency has faded,” Leighton whispered. “Right now though, your nervous energy is enough to fill the whole area with low level anxiety.”

Stiles noticed he’d been tapping his fingers against his denim clad thigh and tapping his foot to a distant beat. Realizing that, Stiles took a deep calming breath and will himself to relax. “Sorry, kind of on edge.”

Leighton nodded while they stood in line. They picked out a few options and headed back to the group. He felt the tremor first, but the ground didn’t move. Another tremor ripped through the crowd and Leighton looking around frightened. “That’s magic!”

Stiles bit back his retort and started searching for the source. Whatever it was, it was making the people think an earthquake was imminent. He felt the pulse of the city and he also saw the old wards. Chin Ma told him about the old sorcerer who built protections around the city. That pulse, Stiles reached for it and let its power thrum through him. Magic of a different flavor filled his senses. Shaping it, he barely managed to direct it along its old lines and reenergize the city’s defenses. He could sense the beating heart of the city. It was alive! His heart started beating in time to the rhythm of the city. Magic, the essence of the city, flowed through him like life blood. It was intoxicating.

The spell stopped cold and Stiles fell to the ground, releasing the link to that torrent of power. He was shaking from the effort.

“Whatever you did, worked,” whispered Leighton as he pulled his friend close and helped a shivering Stiles walk to their friends. A subtle motion had Scott and Isaac come over and help Stiles walk. The crowd energy was wild and almost panicked.

“That was very odd,” Lydia clipped out as she kept searching. “It was almost like a test instead of an actual attack.” The music cranked up again and people ignored the tremors they thought they felt.

“Then what was the point?” asked Boyd as he sniffed the air. “It stinks of magic.”

Scott pointed to Stiles. “It’s him, he’s covered in it and it smells different.” Scott sniffed again, “You smell like lightning, raw energy.”

Erica and Jackson trade a look before she says what they were both thinking. “London, he smells like the sorcerers in London.”

“Urban magic,” Stiles grunted out. “It has a taste and it’s very different from what I normally use. Hard to explain.”

They kept looking around when Kira pointed to a few people moving through the crowd. “Is that our FBI friend?”

Cora rolled her eyes. She moved to greet the practicing witch. “Agent Adams, surprised to see you here.”

“I’m not here by choice, but I felt that and I also felt some old magics come back to life. Stiles, what did you do?” She looked around and then really looked at Stiles. “Stiles, you look horrible! What did you do?”

“He stopped the spell that was going to make everyone think an earthquake was in progress,” said Cameron. “This is twice in two days that a magical attack has taken place here.”

Agent Adams nodded and motioned for her detail to move. “I have to meet with Sam. I was down the street when magic flared. I can tell you weren’t the primary source now. There is no time to try to get to this right now.” She pointed at Lydia. “Get everything you know and put it into a report. Send it to me and Sam. I’m sorry, but there is something that requires my immediate attention.”

Lydia watched as the FBI left as quickly as they came. “Kira, you and Scott look around. Cora same with you and Isaac. Leighton stay with Stiles.” She paused and pointed to Ethan. “Stay here with them also. Everyone else, we are going to start searching the city.”

* * *

 

After using the relearned techniques to help heal Carlos, Derek went upstairs to change. He knew that the ‘servants’ were preparing the evening meal. Part of him wondered how they ever managed without the Brownies.

Lynn, Patrick, John, and Melissa all came in at the same time joining Marin and Jennifer in the Drawing Room just off the main Dining Room. Carlos sat among them chatting like they were all old pals. In some respect, he was with some of them. Derek grabbed a glass of water and sat near them. He listened as the conversation ebbed and flowed.

“We are all very curious,” Lynn started as she placed a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “What brings you back here?”

“I could evade, but won’t. Peace talks are due to begin in a few weeks and the Council is worried about interference.” He held out his hands. “Not from you, if anything you’re the reason we’re at this point. They will be held in San Francisco because there is no heavy presence by the Council. We know you have a way to the city from here. It will be the Formorians, the White Council, the White Court, the Jade Court, and two others participating. It is the sidelined players that worry the Wardens.”

John sat back and swirled his scotch. “And you need our help?”

“Yes, but not in ways you might expect. You’re freeholders now; attached to a Court, but independent from it. That makes you invaluable as political allies. But more, for a few of us we need you as friends. The Council will not survive in its current form much longer. There are too many internal tensions.” Carlos took a deep breath. “When it breaks up, North America will almost certainly be left to fend for itself. The peace talks benefit Europe and Asia the most. After the fall of the Red Court, South America became a free for all. Africa has its own set of rules and is the most stable currently; from a supernatural point of view.”

Several things flashed in Derek’s mind suddenly. Peter was away right when his advice on this was needed the most. Michael was away as well. If the Council fell…Derek already knew the consequences of the losing the Council’s protection. His family died with that loss almost a decade ago when almost all the Wardens were killed. The last thing that needed to happen was a supernatural civil war. The spoils could be divided before the peace conference even began.

“Peter’s meeting is well timed. We were not inclined to support it, but it appears that we need to build our own networks of safety.”

Patrick cleared his throat. “That also means that you have to meet your cousins.”

That was another can of worms Derek wanted to avoid. His father never spoke about his family from Virginia. If he did, Derek didn’t recall it. Whatever happened, to break family ties in an old werewolf family was big. Derek didn’t want to take the Randolph pack’s word for what transpired. The cynic in him really didn’t like the timing. The Hale family now held a supernatural duchy and were extremely wealthy; Lydia didn’t care for Ward Randolph. Peter was meeting him now.

“That is something that can’t be avoided then. I’m not going to Virginia though.” Derek winked at Patrick. “Could you call your old pals, the Magnussons? See what they are thinking?”

Marin chuckled, “You know normally the weaker must come to the greater. Though I’d not invite them here. The house in San Francisco would be perfect; plenty of five star hotels for them to utilize.”

Derek nodded, but turned to Jennifer. “I am concerned about the White Court participating, can you get any information for us?”

She scoffed and took a sip of her drink. “The Raiths have moved aggressively in the last few years to build a power base in the mortal governments. The rest of the families in the Court approve because it increases profits for the rest of us. It would not surprise me if North America has already been sold out.” She nodded at Derek and then said, “I’ll make a few small inquires. I’m owed a few favors and I’ll see what information they drop on me.”

What the sorceress said rang true to Derek but it hurt to hear it confirmed so quickly. Others at the table started asking questions, but Derek only half listened. The quest that he barely knew about was important. The warnings from Morrigan came back as well. “We’ll have to make sure we see the forest for the trees. By the way John, I can’t believe you let Jordan off to go with Michael and his gang to Disney.”

John laughed and shrugged. “He’d never been and everyone should go at least once.”

“Scott and Stiles wanted to move there once upon a time,” lamented Melissa. “That was a long summer.”

* * *

 

Peter woke with a start. Covered in sweat, he struggled to gain his breath from his nightmare.

“This is not the first time this has happened since Rome,” Chris said. He got up and handed Peter a glass of water. “You aren’t speaking in English when you dream.”

The remnants of the dream clung to the edges of his consciousness. It was hard to know if it was the past or the future he was seeing. Part of him wondered if it was his brief conversation with Derek that triggered this round, but the fog on his mind wouldn’t let him focus. One thing was for sure, he kept seeing the writing they’d found on that scroll in his dream. That more than anything made him think he was dreaming about the past.

“I heard you talking to Derek, but didn’t want to get up. What did he have to say?” Chris took the glass from Peter and refilled it.

Still trying to collect his thoughts, Peter focused on Chris’ question for a few moments. “He’s not outright rejecting this conference. He wants the senior most pack alphas to come to Beacon Hills for a meeting. The Randolph pack are not invited to this.”

That announcement made Chris sit back. “He’s playing at something.” He scratched his beard and started flipping through his messages. Even though he wasn’t an active hunter anymore, after the fiasco in Beacon Hills that had the Campbells involved, he kept in communication with major news in the underground. Since last Halloween, the hunters were busier than ever. Though their methods had been toned down, the chatter that tracked news increased exponentially. The hunters started getting their people into local law enforcement just to make sure they knew when things weren’t adding up.

“Some minor news out of San Francisco, imagined tremors and unexplained power failures. Wonder if Derek knows about this?” He put down his phone and looked at the room service menu.

Peter stood up and made his way to the bathroom suite. “Stiles and Cameron probably figure they can handle it without running to Derek.” He splashed some water on his face. As he looked in the mirror, he didn’t see his face, but stars falling to the Earth. They weren’t stars, but angels powerful and terrifying. They returned with a mission.

“PETER!”

Peter shook his head and saw his reflection and Chris’ in the mirror. “Yeah?”

“I was asking you what you wanted for breakfast, but were muttering in that language staring in the mirror.” Chris made Peter face him directly. “What is going on?”

The wolf frowned and looked away. “I’m not sure. Let’s get Derek’s directive taken care of and head back. I need to see Rosalinda Flores. I need a seer.”

* * *

 

The pounding on the door made Stiles get off the couch and walk to the front door. They didn’t get home until late after randomly trying to figure out the magical layout of San Francisco. They found no new leads and instead played a few games to get their minds off the weird happenings. It was a great bonding night at least.

Now it was early on Sunday morning and no one is ready for day three of the festival. In fact, Stiles noticed that the sun was barely rising over the horizon. There was no reason for anyone to be at the door causing a commotion. “What!?”

Sam barged through the door. “We’ve got a problem.”   

“Sure come in,” muttered Stiles as he closed the door behind the FBI agent. “How did you even know I was here?”

Sam stared at Stiles for a moment, aching to punch him in the chest for that stupid question. “Camille saw you yesterday.”

“I haven’t had coffee yet and the sun isn’t fully up yet. What is the emergency?” Stiles knew better than to ask that question, but his filter was broken. He was happy to see Cameron and Scott come down the stairs. “We have company.”

“Why?” groaned Scott. “This was supposed to be a fun weekend. No work, all fun!”

Grabbing his backpack, Sam pulled out a tablet and started cycling through the crime scene photos. He showed them to the three men gathered in the kitchen. “Camille and her team are looking over the recovered samples. This has been going on since January we think.”

Danny walked in and grabbed the tablet. He linked it to a handheld device and typed in a few commands. In seconds everything Sam had on his tablet was on Danny’s device. “I’ll get these shared with everyone in an hour. They need to be encrypted so what I just did can’t happen that easily,” he said icily while staring at Sam.

“Those are active FBI files,” Sam took his tablet back. “You got everything.”

“You wake up the whole house, you share everything as penance,” mocked Danny as he walked out.

Stiles, Scott, and Cameron went back over the photos. Stiles ran a hand through his messy hair. “Is everything you have, even photos, on lockdown?”

“Lots of local law enforcement in Bakersfield knows, we found over a dozen bodies, this is going to get out!” Sam shook his head. “Most of the physical evidence with DNA is on the way here, but the photos, they will leak. And who knows what else the locals have to say.”

Dozens of photos of near human corpses mutilated during dissection were going to find their way out. That was how the modern media worked. It was a matter of time, only they had no idea when it would happen. The investigation would find other things. This was the proverbial loose thread that unravels a sweater. This was now a ticking time-bomb.  

* * *

 

Mist filled his dream as it became vivid. ‘ _It is time, Your Grace! Almost all the pieces are in place. The Goddess has told you where to find the final element._ ’

The lady he met in New Orleans appeared, shrouded in the mist. Between her hands the mists gathered, swirling around until they formed a triskelion, the Hale symbol. ‘ _Power is about intent; symbols have power. Rituals give meaning to symbols._ ’ Her hand pointed up and he watched as the stars flashed in in different Runes.

‘ _Time is against you. Things have changed. You must protect your family. You must defeat your enemies! **WAKE UP**!_ ’

Derek shot up and threw off the blankets. Heaving breaths were difficult to get under control. As he shook his head he caught something in the mirror. A deep red triskelion was rotating in the mirror. The words, “Fulfill your quest!” were written under it.

All the vials he’d collected the last six months hit him like a freight train. “What else have I been compelled to do?”  But he had one more to collect. He had to go to Mab’s Realm, the Land of Winter.


	2. Emerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Court makes a move, Derek has to go on an adventure, and nothing is safe.

_“In more news today, the photos from the bodies found in Bakersfield continue to make waves…”_

_“Monsters are said to be on the loose…”_

_“More reports of gruesome people are finding their way onto the Internet…”_

_“Bakersfield continues to trend on Facebook and Twitter. Several experts have tried to debunk the photos, but pictures of the FBI on site have only increased tensions…”_  
  


Several more headlines from online news sites were shown as were more than a few articles being run across the country in traditional daily newspapers. Web services had more graphic pictures and speculation across the Internet was high. Talk shows were grabbing the news and running with it. For those in the room it was a potential Public Relations nightmare. 

Lisa Cooper, alpha from Pennsylvania, clicked off the television and rounded on Ward Randolph. “This is only the beginning and you continue to insist on this Werewolf Conference?!”

Sitting back, Michael Hale took in the conference room at the Marriot Marquis in downtown San Francisco. Marin Morrell was next to him using her abilities to make sure they weren’t overheard. Bronson Keys was also there to make sure there were no other surprises. It was a week since Agent Winchester’s visit and the fallout of the leaked photos was only now being felt.

“This is the opportunity to open the world’s eyes to the possibilities of our reality,” Ward countered. “It requires boldness and a vision!”

“A vision that you seem to forget has hunters in it,” Michael said as he stood up. “You have a utopian vision and discount the evidence in front of your very eyes!” he pointed to the images on the screen. “Most of my family died in a fire caused by hunters. I’ve seen a hunter war up close.”

Several of the other pack representatives nodded solemnly. Ward frowned. “So we hide and cower? We need to build our pack bonds and we need to make sure we can stand up in the face of things like this. We have to build support for ourselves and other nations like us?”

One of the other alphas in the room scoffed. “Like the vampires? You’re delusional!”

“Again, I must point out that we are only one supernatural nation and this cannot be done without any input on their part.” The senior alpha from Florida shook her head. “To do so is to court disaster.”

Michael nodded and straightened his tie before speaking again. “Derek and I are of one mind on this issue. That there is a need for far greater cooperation and inter-pack bonds is clear. But those needs should not jeopardize our safety and security. Things are very different right now than they were before Halloween. We need to be careful and we need to be vigilant.”

Nods around the room brought a level of consensus that made Ward grumble but keep quiet. Leif Magnusson of Phoenix cleared his throat. “Alright, now it is time to spill. What did happen on Halloween? And don’t say nothing because I have my resources too and they say you Hales were in the thick of it.”

Marin traded looks with Michael and Bronson before smiling at the Phoenix area alpha. “The simple answer is very ancient and powerful magic happened. The long answer is, ‘It’s complicated’ and not much more than that.”

“Are you kidding me?”  Leif came from a line of werewolves that was several centuries old. He wasn’t going to accept a pat answer.

Michael stood up and adjusted his suit coat. “When we say ancient and powerful we are understating it by a factor of unknown measures. What happened in New Orleans and other places this past Mardi Gras was a direct result of those events.”

The buzzing around the room was a mix of fear and agitation. Leif sighed and glared at Michael. “Gods? Deities were at major celebrations! What happened?”

“An angel with a Mantle of Knowledge remerged with an aspect of its former life. As a result, Prometheus was reborn. He used the fairy ring on Hale lands to bring about Convergence. But he wasn’t clear what exactly that meant. Magic is awake and still reshaping our reality,” said Bronson Keys from his seat. “There are deep portents about everything that has happened and will happen.” He pointed to the television. “Those events are signs of change. Caution is best when you have no idea where you are headed.”

The murmurs grew increasingly restless. Leif stood back up and sighed. “I had to ask. So what do we do?”

“We are discussing that now,” smiled Michael.

* * *

 

A few blocks away, Derek sat in a small meeting room at the Fairmont Hotel, pouring tea for his guest. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

Sebastian Valmont nodded. “My pleasure, Your Grace. Though I must say your message was cryptic. And I am aware of a werewolf gathering down the street.”

Derek waved that off. “A pipe dream and something that has to be managed. If anything, Bakersfield reminds us of our danger.”

The vampire nodded. “What is it you need my assistance with, my lord?”

After their meeting in New Orleans, Derek thought long and hard about some of the things that Valmont brought up. Derek didn’t know much of the underworld. Even his time in New York for all those years hadn’t gotten him in that deep. Columbia wasn’t a den of supernatural activity. Laura’s contacts knew him, but that was it.

“What do you know of the Returnees?”

Valmont looked around and lowered his voice. “Why?”

“I need to make contact with one. I know their nature.”

The vampire shook his head. “No, you don’t know their nature. There is something almost primal about them. They are returning to who they were, now that they are no longer bound. There is a wildness that is different. This is dangerous. Why?”

Derek took a moment. “When I met you in New Orleans, a lady visited me in your office. I didn’t know who she was, but now I think she was an aspect of the Fates. She showed me a few things, but they were lost in all that happened that night. I’ve had a dream and she reminded me of that vision. The Returnees are important. Convergence allowed them to come back, but their knowledge and power is needed.”

Sipping his tea, Valmont pondered for a moment. “Fate stepped in right before a God strolled through New Orleans at Mardi Gras. This is madness what is happening. Fine. One of the Returnees can be reached by going to Burning Man. The portal is there that obeys the dictum, As Above, So Below. You’ll need access to get there. Do not go alone.”

So many thoughts went through Derek’s mind. How was this former angel associated with Burning Man? How as an adult alpha werewolf supposed to put up with the _smells_ of Burning Man? Who was he going to take with him on this adventure? “You’ve got to be joking, right?”

“Nope, apparently he knew a cult that resides in one of the groups that goes every year. They are his gatekeepers. More than that I don’t know.” The vampire stood and walked around for a bit. “If I may, the meeting down the street has the attention of several parties. It would be wise to consult many on a decision as momentous as this.”

“As I said, it isn’t anything more than a pipedream. What do you know of the White Council?” Derek needed information and this source was far different from others he could find.

“The egotists. They feel they can manage things to their liking. They’re ones for half-measures and status quo solutions.” Valmont sat back down and looked directly at Derek. “The War cost them greatly, but their enemies have struck in stages. The fight with the necromancer Kemmler was but a mere salvo that the Red Court used to their advantage years later. They are still stretched thin and have few allies.”

The warnings from Carlos Ramirez, the Warden Commander of the Western United States, still rang in his head. The Council was going to crack and North America, for all that three Senior Councilors were from there, was going to be sold out. “And the White Court?”

Valmont hissed. “Snakes and not the good kind. Be careful, rumor has it that they have many enthralled servants running through the halls of power in this country. Those are the levers of power that we should all fear. Watch if the news changes on the Bakersfield issue soon or gets played up. Your conference could be but a sideshow to that act soon.”

Derek nodded. He reached down and pulled up a small satchel. He slid it over to Valmont. “There is two hundred thousand dollars in there. Consider it an entry fee to your network in New York.”

New York City was the most populated area in North America with over twenty million people in its urban area. It was also under no single supernatural entity’s control. Witch covens, werewolf packs, vampire clans, and many others all called the region home. Valmont had a seat at the table that tried to keep some order in the area. Derek was buying a foot in the door.

“You used to live there,” Valmont noted.

“A young alpha and a lone teenaged beta were harbored by family friends. It was hardly a blip on anyone’s radar. Even though our name carried weight, we were left alone. Times have changed.” Derek leaned back and fixed his glare right at Valmont. 

The vampire inclined his head in acknowledgment. “As you wish, my lord. Time is short though on that other matter. Burning Man is around the corner.”

“Noted.”

* * *

 

Scott pushed a meatball around his plate. It was one thing to be an alpha, it was another when he was literally stuck at home. With Derek and Michael away he had to stay at the manor. Listening to the voices at the pool, he knew he should be in a better mood, but it was like being locked in his room.

“Sulking much?” Erica plopped down next to him and took a bite of her meatball sub. “The sun is shining, the pool is awesome, and you are being a Debbie Downer. What gives?”

Part of him wanted to unload. Part of him wanted to scream about growing up and responsibilities, but another part knew that they all have stuff going on. Frustration over the news that Aiden and Isaac were leaving college to pursue other opportunities was gnawing at him. Aiden was going to become a mechanic, because he loved cars and building engines, and hated school. Isaac to culinary school to become a baker or something like that.

Erica watched all that play out on his face. “We all grow up, Scott. This is when we find ourselves. They know what they want or at least what they don’t want. You know that John had Patrick talk to me? I think I want my degree before I go to the police academy.”

It took a moment before a real smile crossed Scott’s face. “That’s awesome! Don’t give me a ticket though!”

She laughed and lightly socked his shoulder. “You’ve managed with Stiles down at Stanford and you’ll deal with Isaac still here. You’ll have Kira and me!”

With that he stood up and nodded. “I can hear Liam bragging to Mason how awesome he is at cannonballing! Let’s go show them what’s up!”

“You do that, I’ll lay out and watch.” Erica leaned back and sighed as the sun began to warm her skin. It was nice to simply enjoy the day and relax. It was all too rare to simply be. The screams from Liam for Scott to leave him alone almost made her move. Almost.

Allison took the lounge chair next to Erica and laughed as more screams came from the large pool. “Isaac and Porter have taken up Mason and Liam’s cause. Scott is in for it now.”

“Good, he needs a little payback.” She opened an eyelid and smiled at Allison. Erica rolled to face her friend. “Scott is wonderful, but he can be rather rigid in his opinions. Getting beat by Kira all the time does help though.”

More screams, this time mainly from Scott begging not to be tickled made both girls laugh. Allison leaned back and put her sunglasses on. “I know exactly what you mean. He’ll get there soon enough. For now though, his hard head can get beaten by his friends every so often.”

“He’s lucky he’s not at the same university as Lydia. He’d be crying every day.”

* * *

 

It was the rare day when Peter hated being a Hale. The loss of his family still lingered, but the growth of a new one helped heal his wounds. But at the moment this wasn’t on his list of fun things – ever. Staring at Chris, he sighed again. “Is this really necessary?”

They were at the University of Nevada, Reno. Sam tipped them off that the FBI took several of the bodies to Los Angeles, a few were sent to Reno for examination. The ‘why’ of it was unknown, but it was enough for Derek to dispatch Chris and Peter to the scene.

Chris fiddled with the electrical panel and straightened his hat. He was in the uniform of a university worker. Peter was dressed how he viewed a blue collar worker. Chris thought he looked like a missing member of the Village People. “Go do what Danny told you to do and stop harassing me.” According to Sam, there were almost no agents assigned to whatever was sent to Reno. It was all very fishy.

Leaving Chris to his task, Peter followed his directions to the security desk. No one was around as he opened the case to the computer and inserted something next to the hard drive. He rebooted the computer and when he saw a new program loading he smiled. In moments every file from the Department of Biology and the Medical School were encrypted and being transmitted.

Peter left the device attached since he knew Danny said it was nothing that could be traced back to them. For Peter, Danny was a sorcerer of the modern age and all the more happy that he was on their side. Getting back to Chris he nodded as Chris finished up his part of the project.

“Okay, there is a lab on the third floor that should have what we are looking for.” It didn’t take long for them to get there and Chris forced the lock from the staircase so they could enter the floor. None of the alarms were going to sound since the computers and electrical panels all showed everything was fine.

This part of the building was rarely in use, but now it was practically abandoned. Why Reno? That was a question that kept popping up, but it might as well be rhetorical now. Chris found the room and forced it open. It was dusk so lights were still on across the campus. Trees obscured the view from the street, but he didn’t want to linger in case anyone got curious.

On three tables were three large bodies. Peter walked over and pulled back the sheet covering it. His eyes went wide and quickly streamed the pictures to Danny’s network.

Chris came over and pulled the sheet off another one. “This isn’t possible!”

“But yet here is the proof. The question is how they got them. Are humans sending in raiding parties to the NeverNever?”

On the three dissection tables were bodies of three Sidhe. Over seven feet tall with ‘fairy wings’ Sidhe. These were mighty fae that should not exist outside of the NeverNever as a corporeal form.

Peter looked around and placed the sheets back on. “Two humans are coming. We need to leave.”

As they moved into a room that led out into the corridor, Peter stopped to hear what was being said.

_‘Yes, we recovered these from a second site. We don’t know who did this, but we were told it was full of blood magic. Milady, they suspect blood magic and a ritual summoning. The FBI have been kept away. The Archivist is being kept informed. The White Council knows nothing.’_

Peter motioned for Chris to follow as they made it to a stairwell and out the side door on the first floor. “No idea who they were, but we need to find out who the Archivist is. They are running this operation.”

* * *

 

It has been avoided as long as possible, but Derek had been pestered since the Mardi Gras incident in New Orleans. Ward Randolph wanted to meet with him to discuss past family history. Derek knew his dad was from the East Coast and that his parents met at college, but that was it. His father never mentioned his old family, not that Derek could recall. He couldn’t put off his second cousin any longer. He was incredibly happy that he was hosting a reception for all the attendees in under an hour so this would be short-lived.

“It is nice to finally get to talk to you,” Ward stated as he entered the room and shook Derek’s hand. “My father is pleased that this finally happened.”

Derek took in the tall born beta wolf. He was handsome, charming, and grated on Derek’s nerves. “Please have a seat. You will be joining us at the reception won’t you?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Dad is hoping I’ll find a nice lady to start dating. He’s tired of me being the playboy. So I wanted to start with a thank you. Thank you for seeing me and hopefully also a thank you for accepting our invitation to visit us in Virginia.” Ward grinned broadly. “News spread of your family’s loss and it hit my father and many in his generation hard. Your father, William, was highly regarded.”

“We were never told about you,” Derek offered. So much of this felt wrong. “Forgive me for a lack of understanding.”

Ward nodded for a moment before leaning back. “My dad and yours were friendly rivals in the family pack. I’ll be honest, my dad loves his power and authority. We have great influence in our county and with that comes a powerful voice in the state. But in the family what the alpha says – goes. Dad has been honest with me in saying he wanted that. He didn’t want to answer to William.” He noted Derek’s expression and shrugged. “They were young. Your dad went away for college, which defied his alpha and sealed dad’s fate as future alpha. But dad failed when sent to bring William home. Your mother was the greater wolf. Dad could not forget that or forgive it. William was cast out.”

“And now your father wants to reconcile with the niece and nephew he doesn’t know?” Derek’s patience for this whole thing was long past gone.

“His time as alpha is drawing to a close. He’ll choose soon, and no I’m not a candidate. He has his regrets. The rest of us see a chance to get to know our California cousins.”

Michael walked in at that point. “Derek, we need to head down. Ward,” he acknowledged with a head nod.

“Ward, I’m sure we will continue this again. Please join us tonight,” Derek offered. “Michael and I need to play host.”

“Of course,” the beta left with a nod to both of them while the two alphas prepared for more intrigue from the assembled alpha and other werewolves.   

As they reached the small conference room that would host the reception, both Derek and Michael were instantly on their guard. Instinctively they stepped a few paces away from each other as a beautiful woman walked around the corner with a few just-as-beautiful men next to her. Both wolves knew that she, and her entourage, were vampires. White Court vampires to be precise.

Derek took one look at the woman and sighed. “I knew this wouldn’t last long.”

“And what would that be, Lord Hale,” the woman responded. Her gaze went over both wolves as she licked her lips. “Hale beauty is underestimated from a photograph. My they make you solid.”

Michael traded glances with Derek before stepping forward. “You must be Lara Raith. Nice to meet you, I’m Michael…”

“Oh, I know exactly who you both are.” She tossed her raven locks over her shoulder. “We need to talk.” She pointed to a room opposite of the one the Hales were headed in. Once inside, the door was closed and she was there with a young man next to her. “What are you thinking?!”

The feeling of menace from her was powerful, but Derek opted to yawn in response. White Court vampires were like powerful empaths, feeding on emotions like the others fed on blood, or souls. If she thought she could intimidate him, she had another thing coming.

Pulling out a chair, Michael turned it around, and sat down with the chair back facing frontwards. “What do you want?”

Lara took a step back and then smiled. “I’m impressed. Men normally fall over themselves around me.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and just stared. He arched an eyebrow at her, saying nothing.

“I’ll get to the point. This FBI mess is enough to blow the lid off our cover. I had Gallup and Pew run some numbers and a plurality of Americans ‘believe’. You cannot have a werewolf convention!”

“It was never our intention to have one,” answered Michael. “It was the dream of one family. The others agree that a summer camp or something like it would be a better course of action.”

She rolled her eyes and then stared at Derek. “Things are not going well. Our sources in Washington tell us that certain parts of the government fear us or the possibility of us being real. You are the most likely point of power for the werewolf nation. I can rally the White Court, or my father can, we will need to get others on our side if the Feds start probing for information.”

Derek finally cleared his throat to speak. “It is my understanding that the FBI has been aware of ‘this’ since at least 2005 after an incident in Chicago.”

“Aren’t you smart?” Lara touched Derek and instantly recoiled. “Smart and deadly,” she hissed under her breath. “This,” she pointed at the very young man in the room with them, “Is Theo. He will be staying in San Francisco as my liaison with your House. He’s something of a pet.”

Michael got out of his chair and looked over the young man. “He isn’t fully human. What is he?”

“I’m standing right here!” Theo barked. He was of average height with brown hair and blue-hued eyes. Handsome, but nothing extraordinary. A lure to be sure; if the alphas had ever seen one in such plain sight. The clothes gave away only that the Raiths paid him well, or clothed him well.

“He’s special. Listen to me, Lord Hale, we need to make sure our profile is very low while this storm gathers. You need to keep your allies under control. I don’t care how.” She looked over Michael and smiled. She touched his forearm, winking as she didn’t have a negative response from the touch. “I can work with that.”

“What I do is not your concern,” Derek countered as he moved to cut her off from Michael. “We do best when not in the public eye. Bram Stoker proved that one for truth.” He smiled as she ignored his proffered hand and simply nodded.

Both Hales watched as the White Court left. Theo licked his lips as he left with them and blew a kiss at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and turned towards their room across the hall.

“What was that?” asked a senior alpha from Texas. 

“Trouble.”

“Well you could smell _that_ from here,” scoffed another alpha. “What did they want?”

Michael motioned for a drink from the bartender. “What I’ve been saying for over a week now. They do not condone a conference.” He sipped his drink and raised it up. “Perhaps we should have a broader meeting in October? St Louis perhaps?”

Derek walked over and hissed in Michael’s ear, “What’re you doing?”

“No vampire is going to tell us what to do!” Michael winked at Derek. In Spanish he said, “Plans within plans, little brother. They are coming for us, but we need to see the knife to avoid it.”

* * *

 

It was a very long day and evening as Michael and Derek made it back to their house in San Francisco. Neither one said much of the rest of the gathering other than standard small talk. Several of the other alphas kept Ward from pestering Derek for which he was forever grateful. Neither alpha could shake the feeling they were in danger.

“This Theo is a trap for certain,” Derek started as he stripped. He plopped down on Michael’s bed and stretched. “Why are they being so blatant?”

Michael finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the room. He folded his clothes and joined Derek on the bed. “Such a direct threat might blind us to the knife coming from behind? We do have to be careful. I could not get a full read on him.”

Yawning, Derek nodded and pulled closer to Michael. In a few moments both wolves were tangled in a full body hug. Michael kissed Derek’s forehead. “They’re coming for us hardcore.”

“The White Court has tried several times to compromise us. We become a greater threat the longer we defy them. Our relationships with the fae and the White Council concerns them.” Derek yawned again. “We might need them.”

“Theo. He’s here to be a spy and a trap. I’ll head home tomorrow and you can deal with him. Danny might be able to dig up something on him.” Michael started laughing. “You still have to tell Stiles that you are going to Burning Man.”

The pained groan escaped Derek’s lips before he could stop it. “I need to take someone with me.”

A wicked smile crossed Michael’s lips. “Parrish. He needs answers and that’s where you are heading anyway. Might as well get two issues solved at once.”

Both men curled around each other allowing their breathing and heartbeats to sync up. A practice from when Derek was a toddler to a preteen was easy to fall back into when they had a chance. Their bond was different from everyone else. Cousins by blood, brothers by choice, and alphas by fate; their closeness dictated how the pack bonds worked. Both men now, the love they forged in childhood was at the forefront. It was this bond that would become the foundation for the clan. And none outside of their shared room really knew or understood it.

* * *

 

“No,” said Lynn for what felt like the fiftieth time. “We will do nothing that garners more attention than we already have.” She stared at Stiles for a long time. “Are we clear?”

Stiles wanted to place the scroll together, scan it, and see if they could translate it whole. They weren’t getting far and handling the scroll halves was delicate work. Warnings from Carlos at the beginning came back to him. “No short cuts on this project, Got it.”

Looking around, Lynn made it clear to Lydia, Cameron, and Danny that her order was for them as well. “If what Derek has learned about the Oblivion War is true then doing anything with these pieces before we are prepared could be tantamount to suicide. There are consequences to our actions!”

That fact that Derek was delayed in San Francisco bothered Stiles. Michael was returning that night, but Derek was staying down there another two days – minimum. The fact that he was alone also bothered Stiles. But he wasn’t allowed to leave, none of them were. Whatever was happening in San Francisco, Derek was handling on his own.

“What is going on in San Francisco,” demanded Stiles. He was a wizard in training and he was not going to be kept in the dark. Carlos wasn’t around since he had to go to Alaska to deal with some issue that no one was clear on either. Everything stank.

Lynn raised an eyebrow and was quiet for a moment. “He’s dealing with inter-Court intrigue. The White Court has demanded the wolves stay hidden. But given what the FBI has found, what has been leaked, and what Peter found in Reno, I doubt they could keep everything under wraps.”

It was quiet in the room for a moment before Lydia cleared her throat. “Okay, let’s tackle the problem. What do we know about the Oblivion War?”

Danny started typing and, placing several columns on display on every monitor. “We have to separate out legends and figure out common points.”

“Given how shrouded in myth its origins are, we may have several contradictory points,” offered Cameron.

“First and foremost, it is about control,” stated Stiles. “Information has been wiped out to limit the power of deities on this plane. That is its priority.”

The database with all the old texts was searched with speed and references began populating parts of the spreadsheet Danny built. “Only forty books here that have references to what we are talking about.”

“None in English,” lamented Stiles.

“Guess we have something to do now,” noted Lydia. “Never complain of boredom again, Stiles!”

* * *

 

Sacramento was one of his least favorite places, but Peter was making the trip because Agent Winchester asked. Never let it be said that Peter wasn’t a sucker for cute face. But there were extents to which he would go.

“A dive bar? There are limits! A dive bar in Sacramento? I need to go to Paris for a month just to recover from this plight.” Peter dusted off the bar stool, frowning at everything.

“Can you be more melodramatic?” Sam motioned for the bartender to bring two more beers.

“And domestic as well. Will my suffering never end?” Peter sat down and groaned. “Why are we here?”

“I found three more sites that aren’t under FBI control. One is in Houston, one is in Atlanta, and the other is at USMARIID.”

It took Peter a moment, “Those locations all have world-class medical facilities. Why were those bodies in Reno then?”

The FBI Agent shrugged. “No clue. Those three sites have FBI Agents on duty though, the one in Reno wasn’t listed as anything.”

Peter sipped his beer and gagged. “Ugh. You need to find out who this Archivist is and what he has to do with anything. The two people there mentioned him, but we needed to leave before we were discovered.”

“So far no one knows that we have pictures from that site. Everyone thinks that the building was due to be refit.” Sam slid over a pen drive. “That has everything we’ve uncovered since Danny copied everything from my tablet.”

Peter slid into his front jeans pocket. He glanced around and frowned. He took a long pull on his beer. As he put it down, he tapped on its side a few times. There were far too many faces that didn’t fit into the picture this bar should be painting. “I feel it necessary to warn you that you could be in danger.”

Sam nodded. “Three of them came in not long after I did, but they don’t rate as government. Private outfit.”

“Even better, fewer consequences for their sudden disappearance.” Peter smiled and then frowned as he looked at his beer. “Any leads on Bakersfield?”

“What I have is on the drive. We were able to get a few leads from the solar panels. We’re trying to figure out what those companies have in common. They weren’t reported stolen and they’re all reputable.”

Peter watched as two of the men left the bar. It left a third in there with them. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He pushed Sam away while pulling the agent’s gun from his holster.

“What?” was all Sam got out before he saw the last man start glowing. “Oh Fuck!”

Not even pausing Peter jumped behind the bar and practically threw the bartender into the back room. He fired a shot behind the glowing ‘creature’ as all his features were changing. The bullet pierced the fire extinguisher behind his target. Foam exploded out and covered the ‘man’ making a sizzling sound as it did.

“MOVE!” Sam yelled to all the remaining patrons. He ran and grabbed another fire extinguisher and started dousing the creature with the flame retardant.

Peter fired two bullets, but both impacted the legs of the creature, hobbling it. “Time to go now!”

They made it out of the bar when flames erupted from the back of the building. The other two men walked over with guns out pointing at Peter and Sam. Both of them suddenly collapsed. Out from behind them walked came Braeden. “Saving a Feeb and a wolf, what is this world coming to?”

The explosion of the bar made them move for cover quickly. Peter picked up one of the men while Sam grabbed the other. Peter turned to the former Marshal and shrugged. “You want me to ask don’t you?”

Braeden gave him a smug grin and nodded.

“What are you doing here?”

She shrugged again and then laughed. “Your nephew had me tail you this time because, and I quote, ‘Peter is getting into something deep and has no idea how to stay out of danger’ unquote. I missed you and lover boy’s last excursion.”

Sam stopped searching the two unconscious men after he found their IDs. “I’ll run these, but I doubt I’ll get any hits.”

Moving closer to them, Peter knelt down and sniffed. He pulled back and frowned. A quick text was sent and he smiled at Braeden. “Any idea who the Archivist might be?”

“The who? Look I watched the Matrix, but those second two movies lost me. Who?”

“Nothing, never mind.”  Peter turned to Sam. “They work for the Raiths I’m almost sure of it. You won’t find them in any database. They had an ifrit in human form. Very curious.” Peter looked down at his phone when the response text came in. “Okay my dear, you and I are heading to DC in two days. Meet me in Oakland day after tomorrow morning.”

Braeden looked around shocked. “Why the hell am I going to DC?”

“Have to keep an eye on me. Besides it is fifty grand for a week’s work.” Peter moved away and started typing again.

“Now you have a deal. Pretty boy, need a hand with these two?”

Sam nodded and got them into his car. “Now to figure out if they know anything.”

She shrugged again. “I’m going to DC so you’re on your own.”

* * *

 

He wanted nothing more than to return home. Keeping Michael was a waste, so he sent his cousin back to Beacon Hills. However, lingering alphas wanted time with him and he still had the White Court liaison to deal with as well. Derek was more than willing to be wined and dined. It was all going on their tab, not his.

“The Bay is very beautiful at night. Don’t you agree?”

Derek looked at his dinner partner and nodded. Theo Raeken had the perfect smile that hid a snake’s charm behind it. “I’m taken.”

“Pity.” Theo lifted his glass and savored his wine. “Lara wants us to be friends. An alliance between her house and yours could be very profitable for everyone involved.”

Everything about the setting screamed ‘date’ and Derek knew that was the purpose. He had some idea how much the Raiths were willing to spend to get the Hales under their control. Just like he knew this seduction plan was there to help Lara bypass Derek’s immunities to her power. He was mated with true love and that made him deadly to her. He could feel Theo using some form of spell, or trying to at least, on him.

“You know I am close friends with a descendant of an ancient incubus. Whatever magic you are trying on me right now won’t work.” Derek smiled and moved bits of his salad around on the plate.

Theo rolled his eyes and sat back. “An alliance is still your only option. Can’t blame her for trying.”

Indeed, under her spell, Derek could see how the wolves would be controlled and the Hales under her thumb. Not happening. “Was this the real reason you are here?”

“No, the peace talks will be here in October. Though this is your territory, she thought it best if I started establishing some order here.” Theo smiled again, but this one was full of cunning not seduction. “There will come a time that you will have to choose sides, my lord, and those that held out will not be held in high regard.”

Politics. Derek hated this, but it was on him now. The werewolves, and other supernatural nations, were ready for a change. Magic was changing everything, but it was a road without a map. The White Court wanted to drive the bus and now Derek had to make some choices. Hard choices.

“For a lackey you are sure mouthy,” Derek said as he took another bite. “You’re playing a game where you have no idea what the winning hand requires or if you are even playing the right game. Checkers when it chess isn’t going to keep you alive. Temporal power may not save you from a supernatural one.”

Putting his wine glass down, Theo folded his hands in front of him. “Your mate is fucking the incubus welp. So much for true love.” His look said ’checkmate’.

Derek couldn’t help but laugh out loud. It took him a minute to get back under control. “Sorry, but that is honestly funny. What is also funny is that you knew about it and your masters literally cannot touch me. Bet they can’t touch Stiles either. Perhaps you should chew on that before you try your next gambit.”

Theo frowned and lifted his glass again. “Good advice, Lord Hale. Though I do think I could prove rather, entertaining, in bed if you wished to try me.”

“No thank you. Now, why don’t we try this without you being underhanded and manipulative? I’m sure it is new for you, but give it a shot.” Derek gave him a genuine smile as the Raith Ambassador frowned. Suddenly dinner didn’t seem such a chore.

* * *

 

The ‘Gray Realm’ was no longer intimidating to Lydia. Even now as she mediated; looking in on that plane allowed her insights into what was happening in her reality. She saw spirits moving, but she could also gleam some history of each of those souls as they passed near her.

“Some are living, but most dead. Have you figured out what you are yet?”

Her control waivered slightly before she turned to the ‘man’ sitting next to her in the Gray world. “No,” was her one word response. The fact that a God was sitting next to her should unnerve her, but she knew him before he returned to his current state and that actually gave her some solace.

“Very glad that I don’t unnerve you. You’ll need to learn to guard your thoughts more carefully when you are here. As you grow stronger so will your influence here. Soon you will begin to dream or see Deaths of significance near you.” He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “You can touch and use magic, but that is independent what you really are, but together they make you extremely formidable.”

“Why are you interested in me?” That was the puzzle that bothered Lydia the most. There was no answer that didn’t lead to more questions.

Prometheus smiled as he began to fade into the ether. “You intrigue me. See you soon.”

Lydia opened her eyes and frowned. “As if we didn’t have enough on our plate and to have this still lingering. Fuck!”

* * *

 

“RUN!”

Stiles stopped and raised his staff horizontal to the ground. Runes flared along the length of the ancient weapon. “ _Omnes tempore statur!”_ he yelled as the Lich kept coming after them.

It was supposed to be a fun little excursion into the NeverNever. A day trip basically. Now they had a vengeful spirit full of power after them in an area that was supposed to be under friendly control. His time dilation spell slowed the wrathful spirit, but didn’t stop him.

“You said this would be fun!” screamed Liam. “This isn’t fun!”

Cameron came up next to Stiles and pulled out a wicked looking dagger. “I have one shot at this!”

The Lich advanced but quickly dissipated as the centaur Reynard arrived. He was flanked by two midsized fairies. “What brings you into the NeverNever, lordlings?”

“We wanted to look around,” Stiles answered as he lowered his staff. “What was that?”

“A consequence of some of our brethren being abducted. This is no longer safe. Your realm’s vast magical reserves are creating an imbalance.” He walked forward and looked around, taking in the sky and the field around them. “When Lord Hale is available, I must speak to him. All is not well.”

Cameron raised his hand, but at the centaur’s shake of the head he didn’t continue that train of thought. “We need to go.”

“It would be wise to set a watch on the door in your lands. There is upheaval everywhere.”

As they made it to the door back to the Hale lands, what Reynard said hit Stiles. He turned to Cameron. “What did he mean by abducted? What is going on?”

“Magic is no longer balanced, I get that, but I don’t know about any abductions. There is so much going on and none of it makes any sense.” He paused. “Is he talking about the people missing in San Francisco?”

Stiles ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He looked at Liam and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Not going on any adventures with you ever again. That was not fun.” Liam wiped his long sweaty hair from his forehead. “When is Derek getting back?”

A laugh came from Stiles before he could stop it. “He’s heading on another adventure in a few days. He’ll be back in two weeks.” It was a gallows laugh since Stiles wasn’t happy that Derek was delayed. He knew all about the White Court’s Ambassador and the trap he was intended to be. The evolution in their relationship was both of necessity and of change. He could feel Derek anytime he wanted and that was awesome. The fact that Stiles was now completely intimate with Leighton wasn’t an issue. Leighton needed someone and other than Cameron, Stiles was the only real option. Still he loved his time with Derek and it was being limited by work of all things.

“You okay?” Liam’s face reflected the concern in his voice.

Stiles opted for the truth and shrugged. “Don’t know. Derek and I are fine and the clan is mostly fine, but all around us the world is going to shit.”

Cameron walked up and pulled Liam into a hug. “Sorry about that, but you handled yourself well. We need to let everyone know that the NeverNever is not safe at all. And we need to look into these abductions.”

* * *

 

A small groan came from Peter’s mouth as he signed for two rooms for three days at the Grand Hyatt in Washington, D.C. Despite his own wealth, Peter didn’t like throwing money away if he could help it. He smiled as the hotel personnel took his luggage and Braeden’s to their separate rooms.

He knew without a doubt that the White Court was following his every move now. Thanks to Chris, the people Sam had in custody were in a facility used to hold rogue hunters. The White Court would have to work to find them. However here he was exposed.

“I’m still not sure this was as great idea,” Braeden muttered as they made their way up to the floor that held their rooms. “Rosa wasn’t thrilled, I’ll say that.”

“But she also didn’t say no,” countered Peter. That Rosa was a powerful psychic and didn’t warn them off made Peter feel a little better. “Finding this Archivist is vital.”

“We have no clue who the hell that is!”

Later that afternoon, Peter had Braeden go check with her local contacts as he made his way to the Rayburn House Office Building right next to the Capitol. Congress was not in session, but an old friend was there. Plenty of tourists were on the Mall, but very few at the Congressional offices.

He entered the building and went through the scanners. It didn’t take long to find the office of an Illinois Congresswoman and he friend who was a senior aide. He knocked and was happy when his friend, Jason Carter, a friend from Stanford, let him in.

“You realize that you are popping up on all kinds of watch lists? Melanie is back in Chicago so I can take this meeting without it falling on her.”

“Melodramatic as ever,” Peter sighed as he took a seat. “What do you know?”

Jason’s eyes flashed blue and he plopped down across from Peter. “The FBI doesn’t know squat. Baron Marcone is also trying to find out what’s going on. A fucking dead minotaur was left on his doorstep in Chicago. This is going to get out!”

Everything that was on the drive that Winchester left him was merely information that begged more questions. It was evident that science experiments were being conducted on several species from the NeverNever. “We’ve had a few run ins with berserkers…”

“Christ,” Jason groaned. “Peter, INTERPOL found a site in Germany and another in Bulgaria. This isn’t just happening here!” He reached and handed over an envelope. “The Papal Nuncio had this delivered earlier. You are being watched!”

Trepidation flooded Peter as he opened the sealed message. He sighed. “The Black Court Vampire that we found in Rome is suspected of being in Moscow now.”

“So we have fae vanishing and extinct vampires resurfacing. Aren’t you just a harbinger of good news.”

* * *

 

With Michael back, Scott was able to head down to Davis to get a head start on a few of his Vet classes. He was lucky Kira was already down there. Not that he was excited to be away from Beacon Hills, be he learned one thing as a freshman, he really needed to buckle down and stay on top of his studies if he wanted to pass his classes with decent grades. He knew becoming a Vet was going to be a challenge, but reality was staring him in the face with just how much work it was going to be.

He stripped and let the silence float over him. It felt like there were few days when there was actual peace and quiet together. Quiet wasn’t always peaceful and peaceful in a huge clan likes theirs was rarely quiet.

Taking a long look in the full length mirror, he checked his toned muscular body. He was shorter than everyone except Liam and he was okay with that. His body was relatively hairless and his smiled as he hardened a bit. His cock had gained some extra size in the last year meaning he was on the plus size of average. He wasn’t packing what the Hale men were, but they were all taller than him so the proportions worked out okay.

He took his cock in hand and gave it a squeeze. The experience last year almost left him nutless and with a useless dick. It worked fine again and for that Scott was extremely grateful. He stopped playing with it and took in his image again. His eyes widened as an old shriveled women appeared behind him in his reflection.

“ _So young and ripe for the picking. The Master will be pleased when we finally get you!”_

He turned around and there was no one there. He looked back in the mirror and it was just him again. He shook his head. “I didn’t even say the words out loud and jinxed myself. Fuck!”

Looking for his phone in his discarded shorts, he sent off a text to Stiles and Lydia. ‘Just saw a hag in the mirror. She said some master wants me.’

Scott needed to clear his head and calm down so he went into the bathroom and filled the tub up with water. He grabbed some of the oils and other items Erica left behind. He’d learned to love soaking when he had a chance. And he took it now when he needed it.

A little while later, he rinsed off and made his way downstairs. He caught his reflection in another mirror. Still naked he thought he saw that hag again, but there was nothing there. “Really need a break from this!”

* * *

 

Sebastian Valmont was a dead man. Well a further dead man given he was already a vampire. Derek glared at the back of the driver’s head and wanted nothing more than to rip it clean off. Burning Man was not something Derek ever needed to attend, but he had to get to a Returnee. The fact that Jordan was in the back of the RV enjoying himself was not the issue. The driver’s choice of music was making Derek grind his teeth. Though he could hear Jordan fucking some one of the ladies while she screamed to go harder might make Derek break his teeth from grinding them.

The fact that the other three passengers had already chosen to forego clothes didn’t bother Derek. What offended his nose was the already questionable hygiene they practiced. There was at least three days of body odor and the one guy was rank. So yes, Valmont was dead or deader.

“So you’re a virgin. Awesome you’ll love it, though you need to relax. Hey Cooper, give Hale here some of the good shit. That will get you in the mood and will make your dick harder than steel. Fuck, love to pump and thrust when I’m high – best cums a guy can ask for.”

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth he decided to smoke and hope it helped. Derek leaned back and inhaled the pungent smoke, thankful that it masked the scents of the not-clean humans. The goofy smile on Jordan’s face as he walked up told Derek that the deputy had indeed had fun. He could smell the scents of sex wafting in the air joining the other smells to make a very questionable combination. He took another toke just to see if he could overcome the potentially lethal combination to his olfactory senses.

“Dude, how big is that thing?” asked the dude named Cooper.

The alpha looked down and indeed his cock was half-mast in his basketball shorts. He pulled them down and gave a tug to his cock. “Big enough,” was his response as he took another hit. He accepted the bong and allowed that smoke to fill his lungs. Wolves could get high depending on the strain and this strain was going to kick his ass. And he was definitely horny.

“Okay, how the hell does Stiles handle that thing?” Jordan asked as he watched Derek get fully boned.

“Practice.” Derek looked up and everyone in the cabin was eyeing his crotch. Growing up in his household, where casual nudity was the norm, he knew that Hale men ran a certain size. He and Michael were almost identical except were Derek’s was perfectly straight and jutted out at a slight angle, Michael has a slight curve and pointed more down. But right then Derek felt like he was on the menu.

“I’d love to ride that!”

He side-eyed the chick that said that and shrugged. “Not right now.” The smoke filled his lungs again and he let his left hand drop to cradle his low hangers. The warmth in the RV was enough to make his nuts hang as low as possible. Heavy and full, he’d sat on them once already, but now they were free and ready for action.

“Rich, hung, and hot, totally not fair,” muttered that Cooper guy.

Derek looked over and saw the kid was stroking his stubby dick while staring at Derek’s cock.

“Okay, we’re at the gates.”

Derek slipped his shorts back on and moved towards the back of the RV to gather his backpack. His erection made a noticable tent, but he figured he’d fit right it. The sounds of Cooper getting a blowjob was starting to intrude on his buzz. He leaned out and took in the sea of RVs that made up one of the areas of Burning Man. It was a few hours to dark and that was when he was going to the tent of the Cloud Clan. Whatever that meant.

* * *

 

As they pulled up to Scott’s place, Lydia and Stiles both noted the charged atmosphere. They both had wards on the building, but something was wrong. Stiles pulled out the spare key he had and went inside.

Noise from upstairs drew their attention. Both of them raced up the stairs and saw a naked wolfed out Scott sweating profusely.

“Stiles!” Lydia pointed at the mirror.

There was a hag on the other side holding onto Scott, trying to drag him with her into the mirror.

“ _Speculum confractus est, et removendum execratione maledicta congessit_!” yelled Stiles. Three sigils appeared in the mirror at once. Circles formed around the sigils and they flared as one. All three turned, interlocked, and the mirror went dark.

Scott heaved and returned to his human form. “What the hell was that!”

Lydia walked around and then looked over Scott. She noted black veins along his neck that were fading. “Isn’t that were you were hit by that vampire in Rome?”

Grabbed his neck and winced. “Yeah this is one of the spots.”

Stiles frowned as he walked around the house. “I think you were targeted in Rome. Just like you were targeted last fall when you were abducted. You are the gateway to destroying the Hale Clan. That is how they view you. Once is an accident, twice…”

“I think you’re right,” Lydia concurred. She invoked the Gray World and looked around. In the shadows she saw the lingering imprint of the hag. She used her own spell to push the wards to this plane. “I’ve made stronger wards, but we need to deal with their strategy.”

Scott moved to pull on some shorts and took a deep breath. “I’m being targeted,” he whispered.

“Appears so,” Stiles sighed as he sat down next to his best friend. “Cameron may have to come down and stay for a few days just to make sure you are protected. We’ll talk to Lynn and Bronson to come up with a plan.”

“This sucks!” Scott got up and grabbed his shirt. He swayed for a moment before getting his balance. “Any news from Peter?”

Lydia shook her head as she walked around. “More information, but nothing that connects. And still nothing on an Archivist. He’ll be heading to Chicago soon to make a few contacts.”

* * *

 

Derek thanked his ride for the trip onto the grounds. It had been a couple of hours to get to this part of the site since they arrived. The few thousand he spent better be worth it. Hearing Jordan give hugs and other farewells was fine with him, Derek desperately needed fresh air.

“Kind of came across as a jerk there boss,” Jordan muttered low enough that only Derek could catch it.

“Your sense of smell wasn’t being tortured and executed with every breath you took.”

“Oh, guess it was kind of ripe in there. Must have got used to it.” Jordan pulled on his shorts to adjust them. “Seriously though how can you not have the worst case of blue balls ever. You were hard as a rock and,” he glanced over and noticed a heavy swing between Derek’s muscular thighs, “and still plenty full.”

Derek stopped. He lowered his sunglasses and smiled at Jordan. “I can edge for hours, this is nothing.”

“Show off.”

They walked around for a bit. Derek spotted the huge tent that housed the Cloud Clan. Magic shimmered all around the tent. Unless you knew where to look, it was unnoticeable to the masses. Even his limited senses could tell there was Power hidden behind the canvas. He stopped to take off his shorts and pushed them into his backpack. Socks, shoes, and sunglasses was all he had on as he strode up to the entrance. “Derek Hale.”

Two women dresses in simple white linen looked him over and nodded. “We are expecting you and one guest. Please go through the first area and into the second. You will wait there until summoned. Make sure to fit in.”

The alpha wolf nodded as he walked through the flaps and made sure Jordan was right behind him. From the slight hitches in his breathing and heart rate, Derek picked up that Jordan wasn’t used to this level of public nudity. It was an acquired taste. Jordan had nothing to worry about, but modesty was a programed behavior.

The second area was larger and smelled of incense, weed, and sex. Lots of sex. “Fit in she said.” He spotted the small vials of oils and knew they were lube. Thankfully he and Jordan had this conversation. “Our guess was right.”

The deputy was fully hard taking in all the men and women having sex. It was an equal mix of multiple partners, couples, and solo sessions. Also a variety of same and different sexed partners was evident. Jordan stroked his cock and groaned as he took in the sights.

Derek pulled Jordan close. “Ready?” He waited for the nod as he dropped to his knees and took Jordan in his mouth. Lingering flavors from his earlier activities were still there, but mainly it was all Jordan. Derek didn’t linger on his friend’s cock, but turned him around and started in on the pert ass in front of him. Jordan’s anal virginity was one of the prices Derek counted on using to gain further entrance and see this returned angel.

It didn’t take long before two oiled thick fingers were in the deputy’s ass. Derek scissored them back and forth every few moments. The atmosphere was intoxicating for both men. Derek’s patience was thin, his earlier arousal back in full force and then some. Jordan moaned under Derek, starting to beg to be fucked hard.

“You asked for it,” Derek groaned as he positioned his blunt head right at Jordan’s hole. Slick with spit and oil, Derek pushed in easier than he expected. The slight clenching under him forced Derek to slow down a bit. Control wasn't normally an issue, but the room, the smells, the sounds, all made Derek as eager a teenage virgin. Subtle nonverbal signs from Jordan allowed Derek to continue his entry.

“Oh fuck, you’re big. Shit, don’t stop though!” Jordan tossed his head back and forth as Derek went deeper. Suddenly he felt Derek withdraw and Jordan almost screamed at the wolf for stopping when he thrust back in. Jordan saw stars and almost came at that moment. “Fuck me!”

“Okay,” was all Derek said as he started rotating his hips and thrusting in and out. This room was all about need. Cries of orgasms were all around them. Sex magic was rippling through the air. Derek could no more stop at that point than he could stop breathing.

Jordan clenched tight around Derek as he came hands free. He didn’t think he’d ever cum so hard in his life, but after several thick spurts now followed out a small trickle of jizz out of his still hard cock. He couldn’t move, but he knew Derek was still hammering into his ass.

Derek pulled out and used his hand to finish off his own orgasm. He came all over Jordan. He let his fangs drops a bit and his eyes glow silver as he shot several wads on the sated deputy. ‘Ownership claimed’ was how the alpha felt in that moment. He stood and gathered his things. He pulled Jordan up, wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him, and marched them both into the next room.

“Quite the display there,” said a naked man with only a cock ring on that was adorned with jewels. He handed them both simple white towels. Several tattoos shimmered in the fire light of the antechamber. He motioned for them to follow him to the next ‘doorway’. He started raising his arms in a ritual as the tattoos grew brighter. A light shown behind the flaps to the next room. The attendant took the towels and placed them in a brazier, burning them at once. “I hope you know this is an exception, she’s known of us for years, but only recently made full contact. I doubt we will meet again, my lord.”

Jordan and Derek walked into the next room and it was clearly a portal to another realm. It was a lush garden. The overwhelming scents of sex vanished in favor of a more fragrant mix of flowers, herbs, and succulents. A woman robed in a simple gown of green motioned for them to come closer. Her skin was like caramel, her hair bright white, and her eyes a field of stars. “A Nephilim and a wolf, I don’t think I’ve seen the like together ever. I hope you didn’t mind the entry. That much sex magic veils me and this garden from those that might hunt me and my kind. Plus the entire circus is amusing. Such unbridled passion has its uses.”

Derek stepped forward. Even after wiping down, he felt itchy from dried sweat and other substances. “What exactly is your kind?”

She motioned for them to sit at some small stone benches covered overhead by some willow branches. “Those of us that have returned were once free of the Throne. We did not serve the Creator, but tended our own divine natures. As our realms failed and worship faltered we bowed in obedience to the Creator mantle. Prometheus liberated many of us that were already seeking to restore our freedom.

“Who I was is lost for the most part to the annals of history. Even now I hear the call of the Throne, but the compulsion is gone. One of the Fates sent you here.” She stood and looked around. “You have no idea what you are, do you Nephilim? And you Lord Wolf, desire answers and guidance.

“Oblivion isn’t what those who wage that war think it is. Divinity is not lost, but diminished, the ‘self’ that we have is reduced to near nothingness. Our tether to ourselves is broken as we are forgotten, but we are not lost; we become part of others. Prometheus has set form freedom and a possible restoration of those tethers. These that dance here, and fuck in the modern temple feed a new power stream.” She smiled and ran a finger across Jordan’s jaw. “How rare you are!”

“Who is my father?”

The angel laughed and shrugged. “That is impossible to say because such acts are hidden from our view. You must realize that there are factions and one of them, the exiles, are still here on Earth and are hidden. They know magic more than many. They were the Watcher or Grigori, and they’ve had a very long time to work on their agenda.”

She moved closer to Jordan and smiled. “You need some training. You’ll stay here few days. You need to head on your quest. Time grow short.”

“How did you know…” Derek didn’t get a chance to finish that thought as the door opened again. In strode a tall powerful being that began to get smaller as the light dimmed. “Gabriel?”

The host angel hissed, but calmed at Gabriel’s upturned hand. “Peace, sister. Derek, you must hurry. The breaches are growing worse between the realms.” He turned to the angel and nodded. “Sariel, the Grigoris’ henchmen are in the festival. They have their own magic now. Not sure if they seek you or someone else.”

“That is who I used to be, Gabriel. Thank you, for the warning. Lord Hale, you must go. Through those waterfalls it will take you to the Ice Mountains in Mab’s Land of Winter. I’ll make sure your friend makes it home.”

Gabriel moved and grabbed Derek. “Be warned, the Old Ones are involved. Their servants are being open in violation of the Rules! Open war is coming!” He handed over a change of clothes. “You can’t go to the Ice Mountains naked. Your pride would suffer a grievous blow if you did.” He placed his hand over Derek’s heart and muttered a small prayer. “When you get back you will know more. Not all journey’s move in a straight line.”

Derek quickly put on what amounted to some snow gear. He looked back and watched as Jordan began meditating. He looked back at Gabriel. “How long do we have?”

“Events of the ancient past create ripples in time. Those echoes are returning now. You have no idea what you are facing, but you have friends. Your enemies have no idea what they made with you and yours. Answers will come, but it is a race. Hurry!”

Gabriel placed a finger on Derek’s forehead and suddenly Derek was shivering. He was on the ledge of an ice mountain with the wind whipping his hair all over. ‘ _I bent the rules a little. Time is of the essence Tempus fugit!_ ’ Derek was in the Land of Ice.

* * *

 

“How did I get dragged into this!” Braeden demanded as they walked up to the Papal Nuncio’s residence on Embassy Row in Washington.  

It had been three days and Peter was shocked at the invitation. Derek was missing, Scott was being haunted, Stiles and Lydia going crazy, the door to the NeverNever was no longer secure, and he was stuck in DC waiting for Braeden’s contacts to come through when they got this dinner invite.

It was every bit a diplomatic residence. Peter’s eyes went wide when a Cardinal walked in instead of the Archbishop who served as the Nuncio.

“I am the Head of the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith. We need to talk about the artifact that you ‘borrowed’ from us.”

Peter’s heart started beating rapidly. The man in front of him headed the institution that used to be called the Inquisition.

The Cardinal motioned to the sitting room. “It is over twenty thousand years old and we’d like to talk about an exchange of information. There is more, but we need to come to an agreement.”

Braeden said it all when she muttered, “Oh fuck!”  


	3. Murder of Love

It was a sunny late summer afternoon in Northern California at the Hale manor as the heat kept people indoors or near the swimming pool. The courtyard was in full bloom as the now towering silver birch looked like something from a Tolkien novel. The area that formed the space between the three residences was its own realm. The mix of outdoor and semi-indoor rooms, water and fire features, lush plants, and relaxing furniture made it a place of privacy and of companionship. The elaborate courtyard was its own world.

Most of the clan in residence lounged around the swimming pool. Beautifully divided into upper and lower pools, the large area offered plenty of shade and sun for all to find a place for their personal tastes. Three fountains and a small waterfall added to the ambiance in the courtyard. Laughter rang out as many of the youngsters enjoyed a respite from the heat.

Boyd had Liam on his shoulders as he played chicken against Isaac and Mason. Michael helped his kids learn to swim while Cora swam nearby on standby should he need the assistance. Erica lounged out getting some sun while Leighton did the same near her.

A strong breeze flowed through the courtyard, enough to get everyone’s attention. Allison stood up first as she noticed the storm clouds gathered. A flash of lightning brightened the darkening sky. Everyone climbed out of the pool as the winds picked up further. The clouds grew denser, darker, and more ominous. More and more lightning bolts filled the sky, crossing each other.

“This is not natural,” yelled Lydia as the wind drowned out their voices. “Where is the thunder?”

The gathered clouds grew darker still and began to swirl, forming a funnel cloud directly over the mansion. It was then that a deafening boom of thunder sounded around them. Several lightning strikes filled the air, all began to strike near one point on the ground. It was like a small star shining in the night it was so bright. The funnel cloud touched down while lighting struck all around the point of contact. Then it vanished and everything returned to how it had been as though the storm had never happened.  

It was Stiles that noticed first and ran over. Jordan Parrish was in a heap, naked, wet, and passed out. Several symbols faded on his skin as Stiles turned him over. “Call Bronson!” he yanked his hands back as though they were burned.

Lydia raced over and touched Jordan before yanking her hand back as well. “He’s covered in magic.” She looked at him with her special sight and her eyes went wide. “He’s covered in Enochian runes!”

Cameron came forward and picked up the deputy. “Let’s get him to the Infirmary and then start thinking about what all this means.” Lydia and Stiles followed closely behind.

As Cameron walked away Michael moved the kids back to the pool. His apprehension about where Derek was spiked with Jordan’s literally falling from the sky. With so many werewolves around, he tamed his emotions and focused on his kids. For the moment, no news was good news would have to rule the day.

* * *

 

Chicago wasn’t Peter’s favorite place, but now he had little choice to make the jaunt from Washington. The conversation with the Cardinal still had his head spinning. He was committed to this course of action now. Luckily he was alone, dispatching Braeden to make contact with some hunter friends of hers in Miami was the only course of action open for her. Something told Peter he would need all options soon and that meant the Underworld.

“ _You must realize the very sensitive nature of what I am going to tell you. In exchange, you will make contact with the Baron Marcone and establish a conduit on our behalf.”_

_“What is so important?” Peter asked._

_“The scroll you have is extremely old and is in a protolanguage. It is a root of some of the oldest surviving languages on Earth. Marcone is not the real target of your mission, but his assistant. She serves a higher being. We’ve had contact with him over the centuries, but it is sporadic and at his choosing.”_

It was odd to listen to the head of the Inquisition speak of their roots. The most ancient order that existed since the Old Kingdom of Egypt survived in some form through the ages. It found a home inside the Church using Dogma as a disguise to find all the information they could to contain threats. But there were others that used the same methods to shape the events to come. That schism was part of the current problem.

Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to be in the middle of a split that was centuries old and a major source of conflict in the supernatural world. However, he was trying to gain some needed allies or at least keep some people from becoming enemies.

The Marcone house in the Gold Coast District of Chicago was beautiful and fit into the surroundings of the area. What little he knew of the new Baron said this was exactly how he presented himself. He may be a crime lord, but he was a crime lord with a deep sense of style and duty.

The door opened before Peter had a chance to knock. He was quickly shown into the Study and offered a refreshment. There were rules and Peter took up the offer for a scotch. It did nothing for him, but it was a deeply human custom that he picked up at Stanford Law and in private practice.

“Rare that I see a werewolf ask for a vintage scotch,” said Baron Marcone as he entered the room followed by his personal bodyguard, Miss Gard.

_“She works for minor deity, well minor to us, and has deep knowledge of the supernatural universe. We need to speak to the owner of Monoc Securities; they are the same person. Beware, she is dangerous on a level even above you, wolf. The Baron can be offered some of this knowledge should he choose, but negotiating is to be done with her, do not allow Marcone to interfere.”_

“Law School teaches many things, Baron.” Peter stood and offered his hand first to Marcone and then to Gard. “Some last a very long time and others – do not.” She was tall, blonde, and powerfully built. Warrior. Everything about her screamed warrior. He took a moment to linger and inhale her scent. He smiled at her. She wasn’t human.

Marcone gestured for them to sit. “Something as brought you to Chicago and from Washington, no less. I’ll admit my information ends there on this matter. To say I am surprised in an understatement.”

_“Marcone believes in the old ways and rules. Honesty is best and he trusts Miss Gard with his life and more, his secrets. Trust runs two ways.”_

“Cardinal Sedano of the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith asked me to come here,” Peter opened.

That caused Marcone’s mouth to drop open and then school back into place. “That makes this the million dollar question then; why?”

“So I can talk to her,” said Peter and he pointed at Miss Gard. “Sedano wants to meet your boss.”

It was a day for surprises as Marcone’s eyes widened noticeably. “He knows.”

“That Miss Gard’s boss is Odin, yes.” Peter smiled as he sat back.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in Peter. “Why were you sent?”

“I might have business with the Baron, but a member of the Catholic hierarchy coming here draws incredible attention. Plus, I’m not sure they know exactly whom to trust. We did something for them a few months ago which helped solidify a working relationship.”

Marcone sat back and started rubbing his chin. “I’d heard rumors of something big going down in Rome, but the gossip wasn’t anything that could be confirmed. Now a visit to London was very easy to confirm. Lady Fenring threatened to destroy me if I said anything. What did you get from the British Museum?”

_‘Do not get hung up on the details, but simply trade information as necessary to get what we need. I must speak to Odin!’_

“Part of something so priceless that I can’t believe that it was sitting in a drawer. A scroll of the deepest antiquity.” Peter could tell he both of them hooked with just that tease. Knowledge was worth more than money to Marcone and Peter was dangling something precious in front of the man.

“How old?” asked Gard. Her voice was tight and her face gave away nothing. Her scent didn’t give Peter any clues either.

“Our best guess is over fifteen thousand years old.” It was hard to keep the triumph from his voice as Gard’s face lost its control and she gaped; while Marcone practically fell from his chair. “It is from the Age of Myths or records events from that time according to our sources.”

Marcone and Gard traded looks before she spoke. “I will place a call and see if he is interested. It was my understanding that nothing from that era survived. The floods were supposed to take care of all of that.”

“Best laid plans,” Peter said as he shrugged.

* * *

 

The basement Den was empty which made it feel more cavernous than welcoming at the moment. Stiles twirled around in his chair. The conference room was just off the Den and allowed people to feel like they were all part of the action. The glass windows were currently transparent so he could see out, not that there was anything to see.

Bored, worried, and restless, Stiles pulled up the files from everything that happened since their weekend of fun in San Francisco. Part of him longed to wield magic like that again, but another knew that it was addictive. The power under the house was far greater than what he touched in the City, but he’d never master that raging inferno.

Sliding images around the table and onto screens around the room, Stiles tried to see how pieces fit together. Building an evidence wall, even virtually, helped him with his focus. “The unknown is unknown and impossible to quantify,” he muttered as he flipped pages and tried to let patterns emerge instead of forcing data into predetermined silos.

“Weird bodies, more weird bodies, a cover-up of weird bodies, the NeverNever has gone insane, weird magic attacks in San Francisco, and gods all over the place. Plus a friend who fell from the sky. How could I forget that?” Stiles pulled on his hair in frustration.

A steaming cup of tea was placed by his hand and Stiles almost fell out of his chair he was so startled. Looking up he smiled as Liz Hale took a seat next to him.

“Looks like a lot of information doesn’t add up,” she looked at some of the pictures and frowned. “Perhaps there is too much data and not enough context yet? When I’m working on projects that is what always worried me, is there enough data to even see a pattern or, conversely, is there too much and we can’t see the big picture. This looks like data and events, but nothing that starts a thread.”

Stiles nodded as he sipped his tea. He didn’t realize this was what he needed. “Thank you.”

“Michael is worried about Derek too. Jordan is over there and we have no idea what happened. We have some reports that something odd happened at Burning Man, but it’s being covered up. And Derek has been out of contact for three days.” She placed her hand on his and smiled. “I suspect that has you up the most.”

Nodding again, Stiles leaned back and rubbed his eyes. “I feel him, here deep in my soul. I know he’s alive, but that doesn’t help. We have mysteries going back before they’re supposed to exist and… Seriously, we have some parchment that predates writing! How am I supposed to wrap my head around that?”

Liz shrugged and pointed to the monitor. “We had a ‘god’ reborn in the backyard. I think in the scheme of things history being wrong is a small thing.” She smiled again. “What in this can we solve?”

Stiles sifted through it all and looked at the notes Peter and Michael had for the werewolf conference. “This. We would have as much control as we wanted.”

“Cameron graduated, perhaps he could run point on this?” Liz pulled up a few images. “Still not sure what his play is though?” An image of Ward Randolph filled the screen. “This is the Hale family so random relatives I get, but they waited until now to come see Cora and Derek?”

It took a moment and Stiles agreed. “That is weird. Of all this, that is weirdest.” He looked at the image and frowned. “I don’t trust him on principle.”

“Why should you? Okay, so focus on what we can control. Look into the things you can. And wait for Derek to come back.” She stood up and ruffled Stiles long hair. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Michael is a lucky man,” Stiles said as he finished his tea.

“Yes he is.”

* * *

 

Getting dropped off on a frozen mountain wasn’t Derek’s ideal way of spending time. It was bitterly cold, but he expected that in the heart of the Land of Winter. This wasn’t his idea of a good time. Understatement, he chided himself. What he needed was a rare flower that only grew in these Ice Mountains. How it grew in this frozen waste was not something he wanted to know.

“What is a Summer Lord doing in the Land of Winter?”

Slowly Derek turned around as the voice made even his bones rattles. He took in the ethereal beauty of Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness. He bowed his head. “I am Derek, Your Majesty, and I am here for a flower to…”

Laughter rang out across the mountains, echoing in on itself to make it sound as though thousands were laughing. Cascading echoes of cruel laughter at that. “Derek of House Hale, Chosen of the Moon, Duke of the Summer Court, Alpha werewolf, and Guardian. You are known to us. What you seek has a price.” She smiled coldly at him. “I cannot use my normal weapons for this quest. A wild card in this game you’ve become and that has its advantages.” In her hand appeared three beautiful flowers that looked to be made of snow and light. “They are yours once you complete the task. Powerful, rare, and deadly if not used correctly; but in the right hands they are priceless.”

Warning bells went off in his head. “What exactly do you need me to do?”

“So precise.” She walked around him, appraising him. “Excellent start. Need is the operative word, there are forces arrayed against us from your side of the veil. They are abducting a few of us and we are unable to find where they’re taken. It reduces us and weakens the Walls.”   

She waved her arms and suddenly they were in front a massive wall of ice that went on forever in either direction. It towered above him. Derek felt insignificant staring at it.

“This is the wall that protects our reality from the invading Outsiders. They were exiled eons ago and always attempt to return. Whatever is attacking and abducting my people and Summer’s, weaken our ability to defend these Gates!” She turned and stared at Derek. “I only need you to find the source of the issue and I will have my Knight deal with it.”

He looked around and noticed the stars above them were brilliant. It was night in every direction.

“The celestial clock that governs your reality. My time as the Keeper of the Outer Walls is almost up. A new Keeper will take over for the next cycle and they will fight the war. This Time of Change is the most dangerous and Winter is being weakened. You must find out by whom and how!”

The three flowers she had were what he needed, but now he had to provide a service to get them. Typical. He followed her as she led them into the walls themselves. It was a full garrison and barracks. She walked and said nothing while he took in everything around him.

Finally they were to the other side and he was peering out and the battle was insane. Pure chaos was everywhere. He watched as a mage rode a magic carpet around and was throwing round some serious battle magic. The action Derek witnessed brought Stiles’ potential to the forefront. The weight of the times hit Derek full force, Stiles, and the whole clan, needed time to grow into their full potential. And time was the one commodity they had none to spare.  

“The Gatekeeper, he sits on the White Council. I know of your battles and exploits, Lord Hale. That is why I put you to use rather than kill you for your actions.” She smiled coldly again at him. He shrugged. Another laugh came from her, but this one didn’t send chills up and down his spine. “Your legend is being written and so far you match your deeds. It is impressive the array of allies you’ve gathered.”

Derek watched more of the battle. “So this is the frontline and they’ve mounted a stealth invasion.” He turned to look at her and nodded. “I’ve been through fire and air already. Ice is another tempering element. I have no moral qualms about killing when necessary; mercy is one thing, but allowing an enemy a second chance is another. A hard lesson to learn.”

“Spoken like an agent of Winter.” She touched his hand and they were at a door in her castle at Arctis Tor. “Pity you are a Summer Lord, you’d look stunning in my Court.”

“Some things are the way they are, Your Majesty.”

“Indeed, Your Grace. I give you leave to traverse Winter at any time. I also grant you approval for your Wolf gathering. That will give the White Court pause. Trust few, my lord. There is an affliction that Outsiders have that bends both mortals and immortals to their will. Some of us are immune and I see in you that immunity. Beware.”

Derek bowed to her at the clear dismissal. Another door opened and it was his apartment in New York that he’d shared with Laura. It looked as he’d left it a few years ago, just a bit dustier. The cleaning service only came every other month. He’d not been in Brooklyn for many months and even that was a simple stop.

It was late. Checking his cell phone Derek realized it was dead. The clock on the wall made him realize it was over a day since he’s been at Burning Man at a minimum. He hoped because he had no idea how long he’d been gone. Suddenly his own body odor caught up and he realized he needed to shower and change. He hoped he had a decent change of clothes left in his old room. He’d left a few things behind on purpose. As he walked into the shower, the water pressure was better than he remembered.

As luck would have it, there was a pair of extremely faded, slightly shredded jeans and a few generic white t-shirts. He was less muscular when he last wore the jeans and there was a little fear he would further tear them. With no underwear, Derek felt a bit on display with the jeans as well. The shirt was stretched very tightly across his chest and biceps. A quick look in the mirror and there was little mistake he could get top price on the street if he chose to try.

There was no charger in the apartment for his phone and no landline either. A quick check also found no food. Luckily he still had his wallet.  He sighed when he saw a few twenties and his credit cards. His backpack was by the door and no charger was in there either. “Jordan must have it in his bag,” he muttered to no one.

A knock at the door instantly placed him on his guard. No one knew he was there. Also how did they get into the building as late as it was? Looking through the peep hole he saw three men in dark suits. He opened the door slightly while leaning his body to keep it that way if they tried to force their way in.

“Ah, Lord Hale, Queen Mab sent word that you were in town and that you might be…” The man paused and waved a hand at Derek’s current state of dress. “Might be in need of some attire that isn’t just short of obscene, sir.” He swallowed a few times.

“And you are?” Derek hid his amusement by being gruff.

“Your pardon sir, we work for Lady Amalia Wilcox, she is a member of the Society. Her Majesty sent you here because you’d recognize it. But the Society house might be a better place.”

The Society, Derek remembered Laura speaking about it as they fled to New York. It was the supernatural group that kept peace in New York. Sebastian Valmont had a seat at its table, but Wilcox was one of its great powers. Now that he thought about it, Derek suspected that Wilcox might be the Guardian Sorcerer of New York.

“Do you guys know the Midnight Mayor?” Derek sat down to slip on his boots. He stared at the three guys there and they seemed to match the description given to him by Boyd.

They traded looks before their spokesman nodded. “We have some affiliation with them. Please, if you will. Your arrival has probably already garnered significant attention.”

Alarm bells went off in Derek’s head. “What does that mean?”

One of the other men stepped up and motioned for the door. “It means the city is not as secure as we’d like. It means that there are elements out there searching for you. Apparently, you were a target at Burning Man.”

Derek put his dead cellphone in his back pocket while placing his pared down wallet in one of the front ones. He followed one of the men to the stairwell as they made their way down. It was obvious that the men were in a protective formation. That bothered Derek more than he wanted to admit. He was an alpha werewolf of considerable power, but he also knew that he was out of his depth at the moment; New York wasn’t home anymore and he’d lost the protection of anonymity. Two large black SUVs were waiting along with three more men keeping watch on the sidewalks and across the street.

“We’ll have to take the long route into Manhattan. Several wraiths have been seen watching the bridge.” The bridge closest to Derek’s apartment was the Brooklyn Bridge.

Derek was practically pushed into the back of the lead SUV. Before he knew it they were heading north, away from the Brooklyn Bridge. The hair on the back of his head started to rise and he suppressed a shudder.

Shrieks filled the night and the lights from the street lamps began to dim. “They’ve found us. Get on the 278 and head north!”

Pushed back against the seat by the sudden acceleration, Derek hoped these guys knew what they were doing. He was still a bit disoriented from traveling all over creation in the matter of a day.  

Outside the windows, several spectral forms flew by the windows of the SUVs. The piercing shrieks made Derek cover his ears. A sudden jolt made Derek move as his SUV swerved to miss another car. The weaving in and out of the late night traffic concerned the alpha, but something was out there trying to get at him.

“Your Grace, things are about to get very messy.”

Derek reached down and grabbed his backpack. That was the last thing he needed to lose right now.

“Who is that?” the driver yelled. A man was standing in the middle of I-278 as they raced to find a crossing over to Manhattan.

Derek leaned forward as the man starting weaving magic. A bolt of energy flew at the SUV hitting it straight on. Derek kicked his feet out and rolled out as the SUV exploded. The other SUV drove by through the wreckage. It turned sideways and one of the men jumped out from the backseat. Two swords appeared like magic as he fought the man in the highway.

Derek tried to process as his body recovered from the jump and the concussive wave that followed. What traffic there was around was starting to build with the accident in the middle of the highway. Blinking to clear his eyes, Derek got up into a crouch and looked around. From what he could gather he was in Williamsburg. He had no idea where they were taking him.

The magical duel raged on the highway as two more cars exploded in the mayhem. Derek shielded his eyes as one of the ‘suits’ came up to him. “Sir, this is the address of the safe house. Go there and Lady Wilcox will send more help.”

The return of the wraiths made Derek nod. Quickly, he jumped up and out of the highway and into the neighborhood they’d been below. Lights started flickering and going out as magic started messing with technology. The address was blocks away. More and more magic was being thrown around below. Slipping on his backpack, Derek headed off. He was the hunted and his guards were buying him time.   

* * *

 

Jordan woke up or was close to being awake. His body ached as he slowly tried to open his eyes. Everything was hazy as he crawled back to full consciousness. Memories came to the forefront and overwhelmed him.

_Derek vanished and the Archangel looked at the renegade angel again. “He was created for a purpose. My brother will come soon and finish what he started.”_

_The lady turned as she sensed a disturbance. “The Watchers are here. Do they search for me or him?”_

_“Neither, they look for more like Prometheus. They fear more Risen and this place is the perfect cover for power. The wards here may protect your cult, but not for long. They have a Hound with them.”_

_Jordan watched as the Archangel Gabriel moved to the door that led back to Burning Man. He changed into a tall built male with a warrior’s grace, young, but of indeterminate race. “I shall lead them off. This is no place for a Hound. They are breaking the Rules!”_

_Immediately after he left, she went over and sealed the door. “The Hounds are special demons, hunters of great power. Few mortals can stand against them; one of the Host is capable, if they are prepared. For one like Gabriel, it will be no match.”_

_She walked over and touched Jordan’s forehead. “You’ve gifts in you, but all were suppressed. Everything about you has been to hide you among the mortals.” She let go and looked at him. “You are no accident! You’ve a purpose!”_

_Blinding light filled the room and a Presence made itself felt. As Jordan cleared his eyes he moved back. A man, taller than most basketball players, in full armor, with several wings in full extension stood there shining like a small sun._

_“Michael,” whimpered the renegade angel as she knelt._

_“Peace, sister. You’ve your part to play as do we all.” He smiled at the shock on her face. “Few are the surprises in Heaven. As for the Nephilim, he is mine. How would Uriel put it; Heaven’s free agent to get things done and go where we cannot.”_

“You’re awake!”

The sudden voice pulled Jordan from his foggy memories. He blinked a few times and stared at Dr. Keys. The shaman was a good man and glowing with a bright inner light. “How long?”

“Here? Almost two days, but you were missing for at least one before that. Something happened at that festival, but no one is exactly sure what happened.” Bronson looked over Jordan with a critical eye while humming to himself. “You appear to be recovering well.”

“Feel like I just hiked over some mountains in full armor.” He yawned as stretched. As he stood up he saw as several of the pack members came barreling into the room.

Stiles gave Jordan a hug. He took a deep breath and asked, “Where is Derek?”

 Jordan did a double take and frowned. “He’s not back? Gabriel sent him away right before all this mess happened. I don’t know.”

Stiles traded a look with Erica. She was his shadow that day. “Okay enough of this! I’ll be in the main work room!”

Lydia passed by a running Stiles, smiled at Erica, and gave Jordan’s hand a squeeze. “You’re body temp is warmer than normal.”

Keys nodded as he helped Jordan sit up. “As his real nature is revealed, it changed his body chemistry. He’s still changing from what I gather.” He patted the Nephilim on the back and handed him a glass of water. “You’re dehydrated.”

“If he is supernatural then being a little dehydrated won’t kill him,” snarked Lydia. She turned to Jordan and fixed him with a stare. “What happened?”

* * *

 

He didn’t wait for anyone to stop him as he made his way to the central safest place for him to practice magic. He had a connection to Derek. One that went deeper than anything. It saved Derek’s life once and if necessary it would save his life again. He tried this right after the incident at Burning Man and got nothing, but he was going to try again.

Gathering his power and centering his energies, Stiles began to use his connection to Derek to search for him. Their bond was deep, going far beyond the physical, going deep into the spiritual, going to the depths of their souls. The trust they shared was immeasurable.

The realms opened up as Stiles caught glimpses of angels, ice castles, walls of Reality, and then New York. Explosions and a magical duel shocked Stiles out of his spell.

Derek was in New York. How he got there was still a mystery to Stiles, but he knew now. Standing up, he quickly calculated the fastest way to get their through the Ways. He was too strong to fly anymore, at least until they were able to adapt their new technology to airplanes.

He also needed backup. He ran into the magical weapons vault and pulled out the ancient staff, along with an ancient circlet he found. As he ran back into the Den he spotted a half awake Boyd and an equally drowsy Jackson. “Perfect! We’re off on a rescue mission!”

“Wait!” yelled Marin Morrell as she run up to them. “You are likely going into a dangerous situation. New York has a Guardian Sorcerer like London does. Derek also told me he had contacts there with some…seedier elements. He met them in New Orleans.”

Isaac cleared his throat as he leaned on a doorway. “You’re going with this bunch on a rescue mission?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be baking some cakes?” quipped Jackson.

“He’s right,” Marin interjected. “You and two betas will not be enough. I’ll contact allies in New York. They’ll meet you at the terminus in Grand Central.” She pointed to Isaac. “You’re going as well. MOVE!”

She watched as they departed. Even the best possible speed through the NeverNever meant Stiles was two hours away. Things were in motion that no one really understood the implications. She made her way downstairs to see the real reason for her visit to the manor. There was a Nephilim to question. 

She walked down and observed for a few minutes while Lydia fussed over the deputy. Their mutual attraction was nice to see. His aura was brilliant and pure, but she could make out the hints of blocks on his mind. She could see that there was magic far beyond her, or any mortal, at play.

“Welcome back, Jordan,” she said as she walked closer.

“He doesn’t remember much,” Lydia stated as she watched Marin approach slowly. “There is deep magic around him.”

Marin nodded as she moved closer. She paused a few steps away from them. She could see the angelic signature of another woven into Jordan’s aura. In time Lydia’s skill would allow her to see it, but for now only Marin could. “He’ll remember in time. For now, let him rest.”

* * *

 

Daylight was approaching. Derek looked around as he crossed another street. His once white t-shirt was covered in dust and soot. His jeans were also in much worse shape than when he put them on. “Would love to get my cell phone working!”

Thankful that few in New York took a second glance, he crossed the street and made his way to the address he’d been given. Lots of sirens continued to sound in the distance since he knew that I-278 was probably in shambles.

“Just adding more issues to the traffic,” he muttered as he found the building right next to the train tracks. It looked abandoned, but his nose told a different story. Lots of traffic around there. Foot traffic. Supernatural traffic. As he crossed down the alley he felt the glamour give and he saw how it actually looked.

“Not much of an improvement.”

Another man in a dark suit appeared and shrugged. “If the spell failed it would have to still blend in. Don’t get your hopes up for it being better inside either.” He looked Derek over and nodded. “Glad to see you alive, Lord Hale. There is food on the second floor.”

Derek pulled out his phone and waved it. “Phone or at least a charger?”

“No sir, the magic interferes with all signals. There is a landline on the fifth floor, but you can’t go up there yet. Maybe an hour?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“The witches are performing counter spells. Once we realized your escort was attacked we had to do something. They’ve kept the wraiths busy.”

“That explains that,” Derek said as he walked up the crumbling cement steps to get inside. “When can we go to Manhattan?”

Another one of the suits walked out. “Getting you there is proving problematic, Your Grace. Daylight will help because the wraiths are powerless, but something else has come to New York. The city defenses are much weaker.”

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Derek looked around. Smoke was rising from the direction he’d come. “How bad is the highway?”

The suits traded a look before the senior one took a deep breath. “It is proving more and more difficult to contain these events. Lady Wilcox is a friend of the Mayor’s and will brief him on these events. But Chicago, New Orleans, here, Los Angeles, Miami, Dallas, the list goes on and on and that is only in this country. Video evidence keeps popping up and it grows by the day.”

Derek glanced at his reflection in the glass of the doorway and frowned. “Do you have a place I can clean up and a change of clothes?” he paused for a moment. “I also need to know if there have been any unusual abductions in the city.”

“There is a room on the third floor where you can shower and suitable attire will be found.” 

“And I need a phone.”

* * *

 

The manor was silent as Michael walked into the kitchen. Stiles and his group left for New York, there was a group helping Jordan with his memories, and then there were the lazies in the house. Something wasn’t right and hadn’t been right since San Francisco. He couldn’t put his finger on it yet, but it was there.

After grabbing a diet soda, he made his way into the Library. There were notes all over the place about various packs and other groups in North America. Money for a possible event would not be an issue, but the wisdom of having it was still eluding Michael. He knew that a few Courts would have to sign off or buy in, but he shook his head. He was a Marine, he could organize this in his sleep.

“Hey, stranger.”

Michael looked up and frowned before smiling. Carlos Ramirez was getting very good at sneaking up on werewolves. Not something Michael was going to advertise. “Back from Alaska I see.”

“Looking into some very disturbing rumors that proved to be true. Humans are raiding the NeverNever and taking victims.” Carlos ran a finger over some of the papers. “The War is coming sooner than expected.” He looked straight at Michael. “We need allies.”

Heart sinking, all the papers before Michael reinforced why this was all necessary. Dreadfully necessary. Why those bonds needed forging; why they had to meet. They had to know their strength. Change was happening too fast though and that wasn’t good for a large segment of the population. “Managing this transition is going to be rough.”

“Tough when people find out that the things that go bump in the night are real. It will amaze many when they find out magic is real. And then there will be the ones who will claim it is all a big joke.” Carlos tried to smile at that. “There are not enough of us to defend Reality anymore. And the Other Side is being attacked. We need the allies.”

“Cameron graduated and is the best candidate to travel to make some of these arrangements. Once Derek returns…” Michael was cut off as Carlos looked up swiftly.

“Where is Derek?”

“He went searching for a lead with Jordan. Jordan just returned. He’s below. Stiles thinks Derek is in danger and in New York. He’s on his way through the Ways now.” Michael watched as Carlos walked out and looked back at the notes before him. A powerful sense of urgency overtook him. Time was against them.

Carlos walked down into the infirmary and invoked his Sight to examine Jordan from a distance. He instantly shut it down for fear of damaging that ability with how bright the man was glowing. He walked in, nodded at Lydia, Mason, and Erica, before offering his hand to Jordan. “I hear you’ve been on an adventure.”

Jordan gave the wizard a smile. “Yes, but what is a Hound?”

“Why?” Carlos’ concern level went off the chart in an instant.

“There was one at Burning Man. I was out of it, but I remember overhearing that it was there for Derek. They claimed it was there for Prometheus, but I know it was for Derek.”

“Where is he now? Do we know exactly?” Carlos knew how deadly they were and if one was sent for Derek…

Lydia moved closer to them. “Stiles took Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson to New York to get Derek. That’s where he ended up. Why are you panicking?”

“Hounds are killing machines from Hell itself. They are powerful demons, not quite as powerful as the Fallen, but with far fewer limits.” He turned back to Jordan. “What else did you learn?”

Lydia pointed to Marin who was pouring a cup of coffee. “She saw something.”

“There is a magical sigil that is woven into a thread around him. His memory will return as that spell fades, or as Jordan progresses. Right now, he needs rest and time to adjust.”

“Right here,” muttered Jordan. “When I remember something I’ll let you know.” 

* * *

 

Derek looked at his clothes and shrugged. The jeans and shirt didn’t fit like a second skin and that was okay with him. The ball cap was unnecessary, but he was leaving by train across the river. It was the hope of the ‘suits’ that it would make attacking the party more difficult. He was directed to the fifth floor where there was a room with a phone in it. It was an old rotary phone. Luckily, he had Stiles’ number memorized. Nothing. Next he tried Lydia.

“Lydia, its Derek.”

“Where have you been? Are you in New York? You’re in danger!” All of that came out in one breath. “Stiles is in the NeverNever heading that way now. Derek, a Hound is after you!”

A Hound. “How do you know?” That was the last thing he needed after him.

“Jordan, something he heard…never mind. You are being hunted.”

Derek nodded as he looked out the window. “I’ll call back when I can. I’m heading to Manhattan in five minutes.” He hung up and made his way downstairs. The safe house made his skin crawl. Limited power, limited lighting, and a mix of people hiding. They didn’t bother him, it was that the Society let this place be this rundown did. Second Class citizens is how this felt. Echoes of Valmont’s words back in New Orleans hit him. How he had status in this world and many did not and were allowed to live like this. He had status by blood and power. He shook his head and headed down. Those were ills he’d have to fix when his life wasn’t in danger.

“I just got word that a Hound is after me.”

The suits traded looks again. Derek noticed they weren’t in suits, but in plain clothes as well. Blending except for the attitude.

“Lady Wilcox suspected something. This is deeply troubling. They should not know you are here, but they do. Worse, the wards should keep that level of evil out, but haven’t.”

Derek pulled his backpack over both shoulders and motioned to the door. He made sure his knife was accessible. “The sooner we start the more daylight we have. Where are we going?”

“Midtown. The office is near Rockefeller Center.”

“Figures.” Derek walked out the door with three of the ‘suits’ following him. “Directly into lower Manhattan or up and over into Midtown?”

They started walking towards the G line. The sun was bright overhead. One of the suits took lead while the other two lingered to take up the rear guard. Knowing a Hound was on his trail frightened Derek. He was extremely powerful, but against a Hound that was a test that even he wasn’t sure he’d survive. The possessed Gerard Argent would be the closest thing to a Hound he’d faced. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he kept walking towards the station.

“I don’t like this,” said the lead suit. “You should know, Lady Wilcox doesn’t hold all of New York right now. We barely hold Manhattan.”   

“You lot are louder than a herd of elephants.” The speaker walked out of an alley. Her hand was on the hilt of a sword. Her hair was short and dark purple. “Everyone is tied up so she sent me to get you.”

Derek hid his smile, he knew that kitsune were powerful; working with Kira proved the point and the woman in front of him was fully mature. “All hands on deck?”

“Yes, Mr. Hale. Fighting is happening in Bronx, Queens, and in Newark.” She turned to the Suits, “The Lady thinks the Court is moving in, now. This is far more coordinated that we imagined.”

As they went into the subway area, Derek opened his senses and reached. That lingering smell he learned in Rome was there, under all the other stink. Black Court thralls. “They’ve been here,” he said lowly to the kitsune.

“How do you know what I’m even talking about, _your lordship_.” The mocking tone evident to all present.

“Rome. My people ran into an Ancient Black Court vamp and his thralls. Thralls have been here.” Derek looked around again ignoring her jabs. The social hierarchy of Courts took getting used to and the resentment was keen in some places. It wasn’t the time to continue his thoughts from earlier, but they would have to be explored. Paying the fee, they headed towards a station to switch lines.

The car was semi crowded for late morning. Derek stood in the middle and watched as his guard fanned out. They reached the station and disembarked. They headed to the other platform when Derek’s head shot up. The temperature began to drop with breath becoming visual in the cold.

“Go!” yelled one of the suits as he started weaving magic.

Derek raced for the train to take him over into Manhattan. The kitsune and one suit joined him. Two stayed to delay the ambush.

“They know we are heading to midtown,” he said to the kitsune. “Who are you?”

“Call me Pam. I’m Warden trained. Chandler told me to avoid the Hales at all costs and here I am.” She looked around as they crossed onto the isle of Manhattan. “I was called away from a mission to help with this mess.”

Since she was talking, he might as well ask. “What mission?”

“Humans in the NeverNever. Trying to find them and how they are getting in.” She kept scanning the car. “We know your people know something so they figured I help save you and you share what you know.”

Derek nodded. “Reasonable.” As they pulled into the station, the suit took the lead while Pam took rearguard. They came out on 5th Ave. The suit was in a defensive stance while at least a half dozen thralls were in smelling distance. There were dozens of innocents around that would get hurt, or worse, in a full scale melee.

One of the thralls walked forward, smiling. “Come with us, Lord Hale. Wouldn’t want so much collateral damage on your conscience would you?”

“He’s not going anywhere,” said Stiles as he unveiled. Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac were next to him. Three more suits unveiled as well.

The thrall laughed, but stepped back a pace. “This is even better!” With that he launched towards Stiles only to hit a solid shield wall.

Something was off and Derek sensed it the moment the thralls came forward. There was a powerful undercurrent and he could not place it, but the thralls moved as one. Suddenly, the power of the Moon filled him and his eyes glowed pure silver. He looked in the crowd and saw him. A man who’s aura was a bright sickly color. Reaching into his backpack, Derek pulled out a dagger. Ancient spells were woven into the very nature of the weapon, but Derek empowered them with his own might.

Moving quickly, he bypassed the fight of his clan, the suits, and the thralls. Ice formed everywhere as the vampiric magic began draining energy. Derek threw his dagger into the man’s thigh. Whatever spell he’d been weaving shattered. The man looked down, shocked to be injured.

Stiles felt whatever power that was keeping him sluggish vanish. Raising his staff he yelled an ancient spell out and a brilliant light came from the tip. He poured his power into it and broke the attack of the thralls.

Pam and the suits attacked while Stiles was on the offensive. In moments several thralls lay dead and the others fled.

Jackson picked up one and frowned. “They don’t smell human or like a vampire.”

Derek picked up the man he attacked and looked at him closely. The power of the Moon was still fully inside him. As he touched the man, an image showed in his mind, a sudden flash of insight. The Moon protected Derek from the chaos in the man’s mind. He threw the man back down and growled, “Grigori.”

The man laughed, but winced as Derek twisted the knife in his leg. “There is nothing you can do now…”

Derek kept the pressure up on the knife as Pam, the lead suit, and Stiles came over. “What is your business here?” He glared at the Grigori and pushed the knife deeper. “Why are you here?”

“We can take him to Lady Wilcox, she might be able to get answers.”

Derek stood and as he did he was in the tunnels under Rome. The scene shifted to the woods near his family’s cabin in Northern California. The cry of a raven had him in the catacombs again, in the dark and cold. He was looking out at San Francisco in the chaos of the concert the clan attended. Then he was in the bowels of the British Museum. More ravens cried as they circled him at high speed.

_See…_

The symbols and signs that came from his family’s ancient past began to make sense in a rudimentary way. Parts of their great history flowed through his mind with urgency. Confrontations with the Black Court came into his head. Other pressing memories flooded his awareness as well. The Outsiders…so many different images filled all his senses.

Events that happened and kept happening. He was in the angelic prison at Shasta Lake looking at the emptiness again. The catacombs again, and in the NeverNever where a fae was attacked.

It took Derek a moment before he pulled back and stared at Stiles. All the images faded as he stared at the wounded Grigori beneath him. “Your report from San Francisco mentioned angelic signatures…”

“Yes!” Stiles looked at Derek and then at the Grigori. “You think?”

“What is your business in the NeverNever?” Derek demanded in Enochian. The haughty mask on the captive fell for an instant, but that was all Derek needed to see. “Why are you attacking the Fae?”

A deep laugh came from the Grigori. “You are all infants in the face of what’s coming.”

Sensing that the conversation was at an end, Derek hauled back and punched the exiled angel as hard as he could. The Grigori passed out.

“Get him to Wilcox.” He turned to Pam. “I think he’s a link to what we’ve both been looking for. Go with them. I’ll catch up.”

He motioned Stiles and the wolves to follow him. “Get back to Beacon Hills. We need answers and I need to make sure our house is safe. If Grigori are behind this then our danger has increased.”

A suit came forward. “There is a master gate on the other side of this terminal. It will put you into San Francisco.”

Stiles nodded. “I can take it from there.” He gave Derek a deep kiss and slapped his firm backside. “We need some alone time.”

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and shared his thoughts directly. He showed his partner what he’d seen. And also showed him all his love.

“Sure you want me to leave?” Stiles whispered. “I can stay.”

Pam came over and motioned to the crowd. “We need to move.”

“No, go. Tell Michael and warn the others.” Derek moved behind Pam. “I’ll deal with the Grigori.”

Several people had their phones out and filmed the brief encounter. One of the suits came over and whispered a spell into the air. “We’re covered, let’s go.”

Pam scoffed. “Those were live feeds, the secret is getting out. Spells can’t fix the Internet.”

* * *

 

As Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson made their way over to the master gate that would put them in San Francisco, Boyd stopped Stiles from entering.

“You’re just going to leave him here?”

Isaac and Jackson formed a kind of barrier to shield them from the crowded terminal. Stiles used a very low level spell to keep them from garnering any attention. He looked around before whispering, “Not that I want to, but he showed me what he’s seen. He’s on a mission from Queen Mab. We can’t follow.”

“Mab?” Isaac practically yelled. “When did he run into her? He was supposed to go to Burning Man with Jordan and find out a few things!”

“Well he found out Jordan is half angel,” deadpanned Jackson. “What?”

“This is serious,” Boyd said while cuffing Jackson upside his head. “I don’t trust these guys.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Agreed, but it can’t be us. They already know who we are.” He thought about it for a moment. “Jackson, find a contact for a Sebastian Valmont, he might be able to help.”

Boyd nodded. “Derek mentioned him once or twice.” He looked around and thought he spied one of the suits lingering. “Let’s go, we’re being watched.”

“Of course we are. They practically threw us out,” complained Isaac.

* * *

 

Michael put the phone down letting him know that Derek was safe in New York. Carlos lounged on one of the chairs in the courtyard. Marin, Bronson, and Lynn were also there. “He’s safe, but needs to meet with a Lady Wilcox. He said he couldn’t talk fully, but will be in touch.”

“Sorcerers,” muttered Carlos. “Old issues are coming back to the forefront. Danny mentioned that Isaac sent an image of a tattoo from one of the thralls.”

“Yes,” Lynn answered. “Danny matched it to an old Black Court symbol. Given what happened in Rome we can be certain that the Black Court is back.”

Bronson cleared his throat. “Footage from the fight in Brooklyn and midtown Manhattan is all over the Internet. It will not be easily debunked.”

Marin put her phone down after watching some of that footage. “We must acknowledge this as a new reality. Events are beyond our control. As soon as Derek gets back we need to have a House meeting. Everyone must be briefed.”

“Peter is heading to St. Louis to look at a venue and has requested Lydia and Leighton join him immediately.” Michael leaned back and sighed heavily. “What do we do about Jordan?”

Lynn shrugged. “Nothing to be done, but let him return to his regular life. He will remember in his own time. We need to look into spells that ward against thralls. Thresholds can keep out actual vampires, but not their human slaves. Also, what of the FBI investigation into the fae here?”

“What has been learned is dead ends and dead bodies,” Bronson answered. “All of the information is now locked down. Agent Winchester thinks he’s under surveillance. Lara Raith’s minions are out in force. Her lackey is still down in San Francisco.”

“Why?” Michael asked. “He was tasked to follow Derek.”

“That is the question isn’t it?” Marin allowed magic to flow from her fingers and a circle of light formed over their heads. “He’s bad news and I’m not sure that the White Court even knows the type of snake they have in their nest.”

Michael followed that thought. “We need to watch him. He’s dangerous and unknown; that’s a deadly combination.”

* * *

 

Amelia Wilcox was nothing like Derek imagined; she was short, full figured, with very short iron gray hair. She radiated authority like an Army general. “Lord Hale, glad you made it safe. Interesting prisoner you’ve brought me.”

His own attire did nothing to present a positive image, but he’d been on the road for days now. He offered his hand and she took it. “I know I was unexpected, but Queen Mab…”

Wilcox cut him off with a wave of her hand. “She put you in the right place and the right time to figure out some of this mess. The Black Court was forced to operate in the open and we might be able to figure out who is behind all of this.” 

Two of the suits came and escorted them down to the holding area where the Grigori was detained. Derek held up his hand. “Let me try first.”

Wilcox nodded and motioned for Derek to enter the room that looked just like a police interview room.

Walking in and right up to the Grigori, Derek smiled at him. “Let’s start out easy: who are you and where did you come from?”

The man rolled his eyes. “You have no idea what I am capable of. Oh, I can sense the wards here and they are effective, crude, but effective. But they aren’t going to hold me long-term.”

Derek popped his claws out and slashed down on the man’s exposed arm. The Grigori screamed and stared at Derek for a long time. “You aren’t an angel! You should not be able to harm me!”

“Who are you and where did you come from?” Derek waved the claw that injured the Grigori in his face. He waited for three beats and then slowly cut down on the other arm.

The Grigori’s eyes widened in pain. “This is impossible!” The exiles were reduced in power, hidden from Heaven’s agents by powerful magics, but they still had some protections from harm. Mortals should not be able to do what the werewolf was doing.

Allowing his eyes to glow silver, Derek allowed all his claws to extend. “Who said the Rules weren’t meant to be broken?”

That could not be it, the Grigori thought. “The Goddess flows in you, but that is not enough! How?”

Two more cuts to the prisoners arms and Derek leaned in close with a hint of fangs, “Who are you and where did you come from?”

Pain! It wasn’t something they were used to, not physical pain. “I’ll never tell you!”

Derek reached down and popped the top button on his jeans. He pulled them down slightly to expose his hip. He pushed it close to the captive. The mark was clear and the exiled angel saw it.

“NO! If you are here then he knows!”

Derek fixed his jeans and leaned down to the Grigori’s ear. “Who and where?”

“Washington! The Library of Congress! That’s all I can say!” The Grigori started choking suddenly.

Two of the suits walked in and pointed at the sigils glowing on the Grigori. Wilcox pulled Derek out of the room. “That was all he can say, the magic kicked in the moment he uttered those words.”

The Grigori was silent as sigils flared on his body, rendering him incapable of speaking.

“Fine,” Derek said. He cut his finger open and placed the bleeding digit on the mark on his hip. In his mind he called.

The room filled with light that blinded all but the alpha werewolf and the captive. In a flash the captive was gone.

“What was that?” demanded Wilcox.

“An Archangel came to get his prize. We’ll see what happens now.” Derek started walking down the hall. “Can someone please get me to Washington?”

“Wait!” She followed him up the hall. “You summoned an archangel? Here?” She didn’t know whether to be angry or impressed.

“There are Rules and with Grigori involved, they change. More information may be available and soon.” He looked around and spotted Pam. “What to come with me? More to the story going on in DC than meets the eye.”

“A Great Power just came into my primary residence,” Amelia stated flatly. “I want to know what you find out.”

* * *

 

Flying on a private jet was something Lydia could definitely get used to doing. She rolled her eyes at the sacked out Leighton taking up two seats. “Men,” she mumbled as she touched up her make-up. This wasn’t her idea, but Peter begged her and Leighton to meet with him in St Louis. Why, he refused to disclose.

“Are we in middle America yet,” grumbled the stretching man. “Why did he had to have us there so soon I’ll never know.”

Something had Lydia uneasy. Derek was on his way back to Beacon Hills, but needed to stop in DC first. His cousin was going to meet him there along with the uncle that Derek never met. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she focused instead on why Peter needed them so quickly. Why he’d been in Chicago wasn’t disclosed to anyone in the House and only Derek or Michael might be able to get that information from him. And only in person.

They landed and a car was waiting for them. Leighton looked around and frowned. “There is old magic here. Very old.” He got into the car as they driver took them to the convention center downtown. Neither one of them said anything was they made their way into town. The driver was arranged by Peter, but that didn’t mean he was safe.

They arrived at the center and a man was waiting for them. “If you will follow me, Mr. Hale is waiting.”

They made it to the offices where Peter was waiting. He looked as nonchalant as always which made Lydia want to hit him. He smiled at them. “Thank you for coming.” He motioned for them to follow.

“Why are we here?” demanded Lydia.

Peter looked around and extended his hearing to its maximum extent. “We need to arrange this conference to happen in the next two months.”

“What?” Leighton exclaimed in a whispered voice. “Are you crazy? How many people are coming? Is there an agenda? What?!”

Lydia looked at Peter and thought about Jordan, Stiles, and Derek. “He is crazy, but he’s also right. Something is happening and we need to make sure we have friends. This is the best option open to us at this time to achieve that goal.”

Leighton threw his hands up in surrender. Pulling out a legal pad from his backpack, he started walking around taking notes. Peter leaned over and whispered to Lydia, “There are more gods on Earth than I imagined. Something big is in motion.”

Taking a deep breath, Lydia centered her thoughts. She reached out into the ‘gray’ universe and looked. The real world fell away as she examined all around St. Louis and other areas. She saw the ancient lines of magic from across the river where Cahokia, an ancient Native American city, had been located. The stars burned brighter in the gray skies, but she could see them: gods were walking the Earth.

‘ _Be careful. Your gift allows you to see those that may not wish to be seen…_ ’

The voice of Prometheus threw her back into reality, but it confirmed part of Peter’s reasons. They were on the move and they weren’t around even a few months ago. “I’ve seen them.”

“Will you two hurry up and help!” yelled Leighton. “This is not my forte!”

Lydia turned to Peter and smiled. “Budget.”

“Within reason,” was his instant response. “We will charge a registration fee and the packs can pay for their own rooms. We’ll cover the food costs for a banquet and breakfast. Lunches are on them. Does that work?”

Leighton walked back over and lowered his voice. “Only wolves or other supernaturals invited?”

“Derek wants allies; others are invited within reason.” Peter looked at his phone and nodded. “Stiles is back home and Derek on his way to DC. There are a few contacts I’ll add in personally when the invitations are printed. I’ve already given the hotel money, we just need to make sure we have the dates and if we need more space.”

Leighton leaned back against on the windows. “We need to talk to some mages. We need security and not the rent-a-cop variety.”

Silence fell over the three of them as Peter scrolled through his phone. “I have a contact or two that will help. Let’s finish this up and then we will get to the other reason I summoned the two of you.”

As they continued their walkthrough a hotel employee walked up to Peter and handed him an FedEx envelope. Peter thanked him and opened it as he walked away. It contained a single sheet of paper and had Peter chuckling. He handed it to Lydia.

She took it and read. Sighing, she shook her head and muttered, “I hate prescience.”

Leighton took it from her hand. “Peter, Braeden is heading back to DC to help Derek on my orders. I’ll meet you in San Francisco. Rosalinda.”

“Seers,” was all Peter said as he walked back towards the office.

* * *

 

Derek settled back into the chair at the restaurant in his hotel. He wasn’t far from the Capitol. Once he’d made arrangements to come to Washington from New York, he’d asked the brownies to deliver him some luggage with some much needed clothes.

He was in one of his expensive tailored suits, beard trimmed close, and hair styled perfectly. The drink in front of him barely touched as he waited for his guests. Valmont left a message with the hotel that Derek needed to meet with some other people as well. He and Pam discussed it. They agreed it was best and that she was watch from a close, but hidden, vantage point.

“Greetings Mr. Hale,” announced a striking lady of some height. “A mutual associate thought we should meet.”

Derek rose and shook her hand. He offered his hand to her companion, an older gentlemen of short stature. “Please call me Derek.”

“Such informality, Lord Hale,” came a raspy voice from the older man. “It doesn’t become one of such rank and lineage as you.”

“Thank you for meeting us. Your ties to the Fae Courts is known and we are part of one of the human courts.” She motioned for the waiter and placed her and her companion’s drink order. “Vampires, wolves, Fae, wizards, it is all so complicated. What were you looking for at Burning Man?” She thanked the waiter when he arrived with their drinks.

It was an odd question, but given that those events were barely a week old, relevant.  “I found what I needed there. Why do you ask?” His instincts told him they were powerful and also dangerous. 

“Your role in what happened last Halloween is known to a select few. We represent an older order. Prometheus’ return was a signal and now we are preparing the way,” said the older man. His voice getting softer and raspier as he spoke.

More warning bells went off in Derek’s head. “Valmont suggested we meet?” A possible trap in the making was suddenly a possibility.

“DEREK!” came a voice from across the restaurant. Derek looked over and refrained from rolling his eyes, but he was thankful for the interruption. Ward and a man who was clearly his father, walked over.

Standing, Derek motioned them over. “If you will excuse me, I did have prior plans. I’ll speak to Valmont about another meeting.”

The woman rose. “No need, Derek.” Her eyes turned solid black before looking human again. “You can’t serve our needs. We will see you again though.”

As they walked away, Derek looked at them with his ‘sight’ and recoiled. He’d seen them on the other side of the walls. They served the Elder Gods.

“Something wrong?” asked Ward Randolph. “Derek, his is my father, Ambrose Randolph.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Derek was able to say with ease. He turned to Ward, “Nothing major, just people that thought I’d be interested in a venture.”

The elder Randolph leaned back and raised an eyebrow. He was an alpha through and through, but it was clear that he was moving past his prime. Derek lifted his drink and took a sip. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Family,” said the older alpha. “Reunions. You are an ancient bloodline to be sure, but you are also part of our family.”

“My father never talked about his past. Your existence never came up. Forgive me for not feeling any familial bonds here.” Derek motioned for the waiter. “However, I will say that your idea for a conference is in the works, Ward.”  

The younger Randolph was clearly surprised by that comment. “Excellent. What can we do to help?”

“Peter is handling the details. But first I want to know why now of all times are you reaching out?” Derek caught the older wolf’s gaze and held it until the older man broke first.

“News of what happened made its way among the packs, but the details were scarce. You and Laura were hidden in New York by the time we found out. All anyone could find out was that you were safe and hidden.”

The waiter returned to take their dinner orders. Pam walked up and joined them. “Clean. Our friends headed towards the Capitol.”

“This is my associate, Pam. Pam these are Ward and Ambrose Randolph.” Derek took a piece of bread and dipped it in the seasoned olive oil. “New York was several years ago, so why now?”

There was a pause, the only thing that could be heard was the clang of silverware on china and whispered conversations. “Because it has started to haunt my dreams. My emissary says it’s a message. I need to reconcile my past and also prepare for the future. War is coming.”

Derek took a bite out of his bread and nodded. “Now we can get down to business.”

* * *

 

Stiles walked up to the manor with his friends. He waved as they headed to the main house, but he turned and headed up flights of stairs to the top of the clock tower. He needed air, light, and a different place to mediate other than the underground workroom. The tower casting room was warded, but offered much better views.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles centered his mind and pulled to the front what Derek conveyed to him. Foremost was the meeting with Mab, no content, just the meeting. A quest was under there, but Derek didn’t share that. But was he did push more than Mab, was a meeting with Morrigan. That information was a clear as it could possibly be. Opening up his power, Stiles looked out and examined the defenses of the manor and lands. Slowly peeling back the levels and layers, he saw what Morrigan meant. There were holes, gaping ones if you knew what to look for. Stiles didn’t, not really. He was powerful, but inexperienced. But now that he knew he could fix it.

Gathering the power that was all around, including the artifacts left to bolster their defenses, Stiles rewove the spells and shields to guard the house and land. One of the ancient glyphs came into his mind and he seized on it. Somehow, he knew it was related to Unity. ‘ _Concepts drive magical intent_ ,’ he reminded himself. He went to work.

Inside the house, all the magic users looked up as one. They felt the magic change all around them and reform as well.

Lynn stood and braced herself against a wall as though the earth moved. “What is Stiles up to?”

Liz shook her head and also braced herself as the powerful sweeps of magic mimicked the movement of the earth. “A little warning would have been nice.”

Entering the room, Boyd nodded. “He got some information from Derek, but was tightlipped. He went straight up to the clock tower.”

The only one if the room not acting phased was Bronson. He stood ramrod straight and stared at the tower. “He’s resetting the defenses. This is not like magic I’ve seen him wield before. Nor is this like the reports from San Francisco. Lynn, this is new.”

“Take notes while the rest of us deal with vertigo,” chided Marin.

Stiles finished up his spell and sagged against the wall. He turned and smiled at Cora. “Hi.”

“Are you finished giving everyone a headache? Warn us next time.” She walked over and cuffed him softly upside his head. “How is my brother?”

“Alive and on his way to DC. Something is up.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, and you owe everyone an apology.”

* * *

 

Washington was quiet as Derek walked down the sidewalk. He was staying at the Hyatt, not far from the Capitol. New York weighed on his mind as he approached the Capitol. Congress was not in session, but that didn’t mean that the city was shut down. A familiar scent filled the air and he heard approaching footsteps.

“Alone? After everything I’ve heard happened to you and you’re out here alone?” Braeden said with an angry hiss.

“Nice to see you too. Peter called you I assume?” Derek glanced down at his watch. So much was in motion, but the information the Grigori spilled was a start.

“Yes. You’re lucky the Nuncio suspected something at the Library of Congress. They had some information, but your debt to the Church is growing.” Braeden handed over a pen drive.

From the shadows Pam walked out and smiled. “He has backup.” She looked around and frowned. “However, we should not be so open.”

“Agree,” said Braeden. “Derek, be careful. Things are getting very hot. The White Court is flexing its muscles. They are searching for anyone posting information about the fae on the Internet. They don’t care if it is by legal or extra-legal means. The abductions, they may be behind it.”

Derek pocketed the drive. He stared in the direction of the Library of Congress. “Does that help our friends or hurt them? That is the question now. Who are they serving?”

* * *

 

Theo climbed out of his car, removed his suit jacket, and walked up to the door. The heat wasn’t a bother for him; he liked how sweat made him look and smell. The timing of this was on the utmost concern. The visiting Hale would make a formidable opponent, but the alpha was the target. The alpha was weakened and ripe for the picking. Expanding his senses he knew the youngest alpha of the Hale Clan was alone in the house. The visiting Hale wasn’t around.

A quick knock had the door being opened and the young alpha was half dressed and wet from a shower. “Hi. Can I help you?”

Theo smiled broadly at Scott McCall. “Yes, you can.” He lifted a hand and blew a powder right at Scott that made him sneeze and fall back. “So young and open to suggestion.” He followed a sneezing Scott into the house and closed the door.

“Who are you?” Scott managed to ask while fighting a sinus attack.

“That is of no concern for you anymore. You are the prize to gain the Hale Clan.” Theo walked over and ran his fingers along Scott’s neck. “You met one of our great ones in Rome and he wants to meet you up close and in person.” Theo’s eyes turned pure black as he smiled at Scott. “Fear is a great scent especially on an Alpha. We know you’ve been targeted before.”

The door burst open and Cameron came through with his hands glowing. “Leave this place, unholy filth!”

“The visiting Hale. Pity you are early and have to be put down, cur.” Theo moved swiftly and attacked with a series of spin kicks.

Cameron dodged and moved out of the way. They speed of the attack kept him on the defensive. As the thrall pressed his attack, Cameron used a bit of magic to throw him off balance and allow Cameron to get in a full punch to the Theo’s chest.

The strike at full strength was enough to make Theo hurt deeply. “Magic! Bad move!” he raised his hand and sent out an energy blast that was deflected. But he followed it up with a physical attack that was faster that his first one.

The speed of the attack caught Cameron off guard. He was deflecting, but the hits were forcing him to concentrate fully on the fight. He took a hit that had him spin down, but he used that to grab his knife and delivered a counter strike that cut Theo in the left kidney. The cut was deep and the knife was engraved with spells.

Theo screamed as he was cut. The pain was beyond anything he’d felt. He grabbed his side and fired two magical bolts at Cameron that hit him full on. Theo wanted to kill him, but his wound was rapidly draining his strength. He moved to pick up the unconscious Scott.

“I’ll deliver you to my master first. Then come back and skin them all alive.” He kicked Cameron as he collected his prize. The first domino is taking down House Hale had fallen.  


End file.
